Finn Balor Collection
by Escape Through Dreams
Summary: A collection of all my Finn Balor oneshots and drabbles. These are going to be fics that I'm not going to be expanding on. They will be everything from romance and fluffy, to smutty goodness, to angst and heartbreak! I hope you enjoy reading! Please review with your thoughts!
1. Not That Easy

_And we're starting off on such a happy note! Yeah... Happy Reading!_

 _Genre:Angst_

 _Word Count: 741_

* * *

"This is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this." You whisper, though there is no one around, "he will be home any time now."

Finn gives you a sly grin, "We have plenty of time baby."

He's nose nuzzling against yours as he tilts his head to the side, pressing his lips to yours. You give a small moan, cupping your hands around his neck to pull Finn closer to you. Not able to get enough of his sweet kiss.

You know it's wrong for you both to be playing this game. But you just cannot seem to help yourself. He has become a drug to you, one you never want to quit.

"Finn… please…" you moan into his mouth, feeling his hand wander over your body. "We… we to…"

Finn doesn't give you a chance to finish, cutting off your words by pushing you back on the sofa, covering you body with his own. His tongue pushing past your swollen lips and his hands moving under your shirt, skimming across your smooth skin. Moving up, Finn cups your breasts through the fabric of your bra, thumbs rubbing your hardened nipples pressing against your bra.

You break from his kiss, tossing your head letting out a loud moan and arching into his touch, "Finn… please…"

"Tell me to stop and I will Lass…" he groans into your neck, trying his damnedest to not leave a mark.

"I- I don't want you to stop…ever… please."

Your pleas are like music to his ears. Finn begins to ground his erection into your covered core, making you hitch a leg over his hips. His lips moving up to your ear,

"God I love ya Lass. You have to know how much I love you, want ya, need ya. He doesn't deserve ya Love. Never did. I wish you would leave him and come home to me. Let me treat ya like you should be. My queen…"

You shudder at his words, wishing it was as simple as he made it sound. If only it wasn't for him…

The sound of a car door slamming shut brings you and Finn out of your lust fill haze and you quickly separate. You work to straighten out your clothes and hair, looking presentable before,

"AJ! You're home!"

"Yeah, it's 5, same time I always get home."

AJ, your husband replies, stopping short as he enters the living room to find Finn lounging on the sofa, "What's he doin' here?"

You open your mouth to respond but Finn beats you to it, standing from the couch

"I just dropped by to say hi, catch up a little bit. But I got to be goin' now. Talk to ya later Lass." Finn winks at you turning around to face your husband.

The smile falls from Finn's face, he stands to his full height, staring your husband down,

"AJ…" he says in a clip voice.

"Finn."

Finn gives you one last smile before walking out. You watch him, longing to chase after him, but you know there is no way you can go to him. No now anyway.

You eyes move back to AJ who is glaring at you like you are the most despicable person he has ever met in his life. There is no love in his eyes like there once was. Now it is just pure hatred. The feeling is mutual.

In two large strides, AJ is in front of you and before you can say anything, he is backhanding you across the face. You collapse to the floor with a cry, cheek stinging and blood dripping from your bottom lip. Holding your cheek you stare up at your husband with tears in your eyes.

"What have I fucking told you about having him over here when I'm not home! Huh?!" he hisses, not even affected by your tears in the slightest.

AJ crouches down to your level, "I hope you enjoyed today, because you are to _never_ see Finn Balor again. Do you understand me? If I find out he contacted you in anyway, I will make your life, and his, a living hell!"

Storming off, he leaves you to sob out your broken heart. You should have left with Finn when he asked the first time. There is no way you will be able to get away now. You have lost Finn forever.


	2. It Was Funny

_A quick little drabble I did, something cute and funny with Finn! I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you thought!_

 _I did have this posted as a stand alone fic, but I decided to move it and add it with this collection!_

 _Genre: Humor, fluff_

 _Word Count: 394_

 _Happy Readings!_

* * *

 _'_ _Hehehe, this is going to be perfect!'_ you think to yourself as you peak around the wall at Finn.

He is currently sitting in the living room working on his newest Lego set, fully invested and oblivious of everything going on around him. It was actually very cute to see how concentrated he is; he even has his tongue poking out the side of his mouth. You just have to giggle at the sight.

You move into the kitchen to get a glass of water and head back into the living room. You tip toe up to Finn as quiet as you can; not that he would actually hear you. And very carefully, you dip your finger into the glass of water, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Just then, Finn happens to tilt his head to the side, giving you the opening you need.

Without warning, you stick your cold, wet finger in Finn's ear!

"Son of a BITCH!" he hollers, jumping up and wiping at his ear.

Lego's go flying and you fall over into the floor laughing your ass off, "Oh my god! That was AMAZING!"

"Damn it Love! Why'd the fuck you'd go and do that to me?" Finn growls, still wiping at his ear,

"Oh come on Finn! I was just trying to have a little fun! Plus, you were ignorin' me; I had to get your attention somehow." You say with a wide grin plastered on your face.

Finn stares at you, like he wants to be mad at you but can't help but find you adorable. He huffs, putting his hands on his hips,

" **I don't want your excuses. You can't just give me wet-willies**." He lightly scolds you.

You roll your eyes at him, " **Why can't you appreciate my sense of humor?** "

"It's not funny love, it's disgusting." He complains, stomping his feet.

With a shake of your head, you pick up your glass and start walking out of the living room. "It's not like I actually licked my finger and stuck it in your ear. It's just water."

He sits back on the sofa and you once again sneak attack him, dipping your finger in the water only to get him in the other ear. Quickly running away, laughing.

"Damn! Alright, you asked for it!"

Finn is up, chasing after you, wanting his revenge!


	3. The First Day

_Another cute little fic with Finn, just because he is so cute and I can't get enough writing him!_

 _Please leave a comment letting me know what you think! It makes me so happy reading your reviews! Good or bad!_

 _It was posted on it's own, but like "It was Funny" I decided to move it and post it with the collection!_

 _Genre: Family Fluff_

 _Word Count: 687_

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

" **Fergal Devitte! It's six o'clock in the morning, you're not having vodka**!" you scold the 36 year old man while jerking the bottle of vodka out of his hold.

He glowers at you, crossing his arms like a petulant child, "Gimme it back! I need it! I'm sad and it will make me feel better!"

You shake your head, "Do you really think drinking is going to solve anything? No matter how much you drink, it is not going to change the fact that our daughter is starting school today!"

""SHH! Don't say things like that!" he hisses, waving his arms around.

"Really Fergal? It is preschool. She will be gone four hours, that is all. She needs to go, be around other kids her own age!"

"NO! She's my baby! She can't go to school!"

You close your eyes, shaking your head at your husband's behavior. Nothing you say seems to be getting through to him.

For your argument, you both fail to hear the little pitter-patter of your daughter making her way into the kitchen.

"Real' Daddy! I dun hafta go to skool! YAY!"

She runs to Finn, cheering as Finn lifts him up in his arms! "Yes! No school for my princess!"

He starts dancing around the kitchen with her in his arms. It is a very cute sight, you hate to break it up, but at last, you have to.

"You are going to preschool little girl. Mommy already has you all signed up, I paid tuition, and you've meet your teacher. We have new clothes for you; we even bought you a book bag and lunch box. Don't you want to show off your cool book bag with Daddy on it? If you don't go to school, Mommy has to take all of that stuff back."

You might be playing dirty, knowing how much she loves her book bag and feeling like a big girl. But it is takes to get her to go to school. Then by damn, you're going to play dirty.

Her eyes go wide, "YEAH! I sho' off Daddy!" she squeals excitedly.

She wiggles in his arms, wanting to be put down.

"Well, then let's go get you in the bath and get you dressed! Then I'll fix you pancakes and eggs before we go off to school!"

You take her by the hand, turning around and sticking your tongue out at Finn as he huffs and plops down at the table.

Later, after you and Finn have dropped your daughter off at her new school and got her settled in class, Finn refuses to actually leave. You managed to get him back to the car, but he took the keys from you, sitting on them so that you are unable to drive off.

"Finn! **You can't just sit there all day**! It is four hours! She will be fine, you will be fine! We need to go back home!"

"No! I'm not leaving. She might need me! I need to be here for my baby!" he is defiant in his argument, not letting up.

You start banging your head against the steering wheel. It would have been easier if you sent you daughter off to school while Finn was off on tour. He would not be fighting this much then!

Suddenly, your phone is going off, scaring you both.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Devitte? I'm sorry to ask, but could you come back? You daughter is not doing so well with the separation I think and…"

Apparently, Finn heard the teacher on the other end and was out the door before she could finish speaking. Rushing into the school and making quick work of collecting your daughter and bring her back to the car, getting her buckled up in her car seat.

Happily, Finn hands you the car keys, " **No. Regrets**!" he proclaims before turning to look at your daughter,

"How about we go to the Zoo? Would that make my princess happy?!" he asks her, grinning like an idiot.

You roll your eyes, sighing. You might have lost this battle, but you have not lost the war!


	4. You're My Sweetheart

Pairing: Finn Balor x OFC (Katrina)

Rating: Mature

Word Count: 4,178

Warnings: Public sex, unprotected sex, blowjobs, dirty talk, slight rough sex, light name calling during sex

Summary: I'm ready to become more than what we are, and I hope you do too. Please want the same things I do.

Please let me know what you thought! I love this oneshot! And I would just love to hear your thoughts!

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Fuck! Trina baby… ya, ya gotta stop! W-we don't have time… Shit!" Finn hisses, his head falling back against the wall. "S-Someone c-could come by and… hear… God Damn it Trina!"

Finn wraps his fist around my hair, giving it a hard tug that makes me moan. I release he cock with a loud pop, looking up at Finn smiling,

"Well then, you're just going to have to be quiet won't you?" I tease, sticking my tongue out, giving the head of his cock a kitten lick.

"Sweet Jesus!" he exclaims, eyes shut tight.

Keeping my eyes on his face, I wrap my lips around the tip of his cock, slowly sinking my mouth down his length to take as much of his as a can. Pressing my tongue against the vein running along the underside of his cock, I feel him twitch in my mouth.

"Trina! "H-ho-how can I ke-keep quiet when you have th-that pretty l-little mouth on my cock. Feel so fuckin' good! Fuck it!"

He tightens his grip on my hair, taking control of my movements. His hips start to move in time with the bobbing of my head.

"Yeah, suck my cock, ya dirty girl. Love me fuckin' your mouth don't ya. Want me to cum down your throat, have the taste of me in your mouth for the rest of the night huh? Goddamn it! I fuckin' love your mouth! Take it baby, yeah, that's my good girl. My Sweetheart!

I moan around him at his words. I love the heavy feel of his cock in my mouth, the salty taste of his pre-cum dribbling on my tongue with ever bob of my head. And the thrill of knowing at any moment, one of our co-workers could happen to pass by the hall and catch us only adds to my excitement. I place my hands on his thighs, digging my nails into his flesh, working my mouth faster over his cock.

"Katrina! Damn it baby! I'm gonna cum… Swallow it all Sweetheart, I want you to swallow every last drop."

Humming in response, I take control back from him. Wrapping one hand around the base of his cock, my other hand gently messages his balls. I pump my hands other his length, focusing the attention of my mouth and tongue on the head. I swirl my tongue around the tip, licking up every dribble of pre cum he has to give.

"Cum for me Finn," I moan against his cock, "Please… I want you to cum for me."

"Son of a bitch!"

Finn forces me away from his cock, jerking me up and pushing me up against the wall.

"I've changed my mind, I don't wanna cum in this dirty mouth of yours, I wanna cum…"

Finn pushes my skirt up around my waist, griping my thighs to pick me up so I wrap my legs around his waist. He pushes my panties to the side and without warning; Finn suddenly slams his cock to the hilt

"Oh God!" I nearly scream, clinging to him.

The stretch of his cock pounding my cunt has my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

"My Sweetheart, such a tight pussy around my cock. Nice and wet for me!"

Finn's thrusts are hard and fast, giving me no time to adjust to the stretch of his cock and I fucking love it.

"Give it to me Finn! Yes, fuck me, pound me so hard I can feel you the rest of the night! Oh… Ah yes fuck Finn!"

A deep growl rumbles from the back of his throat, his fingers digging into my thighs so hard I know there will be bruises.

"My dirty little slut… Goddamn, you love when I get rough with you don't you. You love knowing that someone could walk past at any moment and catch us with my dick buried deep in this pussy."

"Yes! Yes, I love it Finn! Oh God! Fuck me please! AH!"

His pace increases and I'm rendered nothing but a moaning, whimpering mess, bucking my hip in time with his thrusts. With every thrust Finn's pelvic bone rubs right against my clit, adding to my pleasure.

My nails scrap up his back, leaving clear claw marks, he's going to have a hell of time covering those up for his match.

Finn nips and sucks at my neck, leaving multiple hickies all over my skin. His thrust become erratic and uneven.

"Gonna cum… Fuck Sweetheart, I'm gonna cum!"

I can feel his cock swell in my cunt, twitching, fuck he feels so damn good!

"C-cu-cum in m-me! Pl-please!" I beg, squeezing my cunt tight around his cock.

"Fucking hell!" he roars, "yeah, take me fuckin' cum! You're gonna be a good girl and keep my cum in you hot cunt all night! I want ya to feel us leaking from your pussy through the rest of the show! Shit yeah!"

The thought of having Finn's cum filling me, walking around with him dripping out of me with no one the wiser, it sends me over the edge.

I bury my face in the crook of Finn's neck, screaming out my release. My body is reduced to shaking and jerking from the force of my orgasm. I feel every twitch of Finn's cock, releasing his hot cum deep in my cunt. Fuck, it's so good! I can't help but to keep humping his cock, wanting to drag this moment and feeling out for as long as possible.

Slowly Finn and I stop moving, all energy drained. Finn leans his forehead on my shoulder, breathing hard. I hold him close to me, running my fingers up and down his back. I love the feel of his hard body against mine, the way he holds me after sex, the gentle kisses he would place over my skin as he murmurs sweet little nothings to me. My heart swells every time. No one has ever made me feel this way before, and I doubt anyone could ever come close. Not that I want anyone else, I want Finn, and Finn only.

I pepper my lips up his neck, over every inch of his face that I can reach until our lips connect. My hands wrap around his neck, pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss, putting every ounce of feeling into that single kiss.

Finn breaks the kiss first, resting his forehead against mine, those beautiful blue eyes of his staring right into my soul.

God, how I want to tell him how much I love him.

"Well, that was one hell of a pre-match warm up." Finn says with a smile on his face.

Carefully, he eases his cock from my now deliciously sore cunt. I let out a mewl at the loss of him, feeling out combined releases dripping from my cunt. He fixes my panties and skirt for me before too much of his cum could run down my leg.

Taking a step back he fixes his ring trunks still grinning at me.

"I couldn't help myself," I move closer to him, running my up his bare chest, "you know how I love seeing you in your ring gear. And his new gray gear, hnng, so fucking sexy. Plus, seeing the outline of your cock didn't help either."

Finn wraps a hand around the back of my neck, pulling my back in for a rough, dominating kiss. Teeth nipping at my lower lip, I moan into the kiss. God, he's good with his mouth. He pulls away before the kiss can get too heated, nuzzling his nose against mine.

"You miss, are a very naughty girl." Finn says with a smile.

I run my tongue over his lips, "Very… I guess you'll just have to spank me to teach me a lesson"

"Damn it Katrina," he groans, "I got a match coming up soon. Ya can't put thoughts like that in my head."

I give a giggle, pushing away from him, "Fine then. Later. I'm not needed for the whole show. I just have a couple of interviews to do and then I'm done. How about I head out early and pick us something up to eat and we share a room together."

Finn pecks my nose making me scrunch my face at tickle of his beard,

"That sound great Sweetheart, I'd like to cuddle up with you tonight, I sleep better when I have your body pressed up against me. I like waking up to this pretty face too, perfect start to the day."

I melt at his words. He is not making this easy for me of not just shouting my feeling to him right then and there. No, I want to do something special when I tell him how I feel.

"I like sleeping next to you too. Makes me feel safe and warm." I sheepishly reply, biting my lip.

Finn presses his lips to my forehead, "Alright, I'll see you back at the hotel later. I've got to go."

With one last quick kiss, Finn is rushing away to go get ready for his promo and match against Bray Wyatt.

I let out a sigh, leaning against the wall. My heart feels like it could just burst from pure joy. That man is just too much!

I take a moment, getting myself together and head of to get to work.

"Now that is a smile of a woman who was just thoroughly fucked. Was it good?" Emma laughs, wrapping her arm around mine and walks beside me.

"Em, with Finn, it's never anything less than extraordinary."

Emma gives a loud squeal, jumping like an excited school girl.

"Oh my god! I'm so jealous of you. You lucky bitch!" she exclaims, playfully glaring at me.

"Oh trust me, I know it. That man is something else."

We both laugh at that, heading to catering, I worked up an appetite.

"Alright, but seriously, when are you going to finally make things official between you two? It is clear to just about everyone that you guys have feelings for each other."

I can't stop the smile on my face, "I'm going to tell him tonight."

"Really?!"

I nod, "Yeah, I've realized just how deeply I'm in love with him and I just don't want to wait any longer before I tell him. This friends with benefits things was a great way to start out, and I don't want things to change. I just want to be able to officially call him my boyfriend."

Emma smiles at me, "That's great Trina. I'm really happy for you. You and Finn will make a great couple."

We drop the conversation after that, having to get to work, and soon I'm so distracted by work that I don't have a chance to stop and think about Finn, even though he is always there in the back of my mind.

I'm finally able to leave and head back to the hotel. I catch a ride with Emma, asking her to stop so we can get some take out. I order something special for Finn and I, getting some of his favorite things. I would rather I be able to cook for him, but I'll make do with what I got.

We get to the hotel, and I head right to Finn's room, thankful he gave me his extra key card. I decide against taking a shower just yet. I want to save that for when Finn is here and we can shower together, it's always more fun with him. After, I curl up on the bed, with the TV going and wait for Finn to arrive.

It's nearly two in the morning, where could Finn be? He said he would be coming here right after the show, did something happen?

The thought of Finn being hurt hits me hard and I can feel myself begin to panic. I jump from the bed to grab my phone ready to call around and see if anyone has heard from Finn. I need to know that he's okay!

"Hello?" the tired voice of Karl Anderson comes from the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Karl, sorry to be calling so late. H-have you heard from Finn recently? He said we'd get something to eat together but I haven't heard from him."

"Uh… yeah. Couple of us went to a bar to get drinks, he wanted to celebrate his win and ending the feud with Bray. He was great the last time I saw him, flirting with this hot brunette with big tits. He's probably in his hotel room getting his dick wet, I know how he can be when he finds a sexy girl he likes. Don't worry about him Trina, I'm sure Finn's fine. More than fine if he's doing what I think he is."

Karl laughs and I feel my heart drop, suddenly feeling very sick.

"Heh, yeah." I force a small laugh, "you're probably right… Night Karl. Sorry again."

I quickly hang up and toss my phone onto the bed.

In his room getting his dick wet… right. But I'm in his room… Is he really with another woman right now? B-But what about us? I thought that he, we… God, I've been a complete fool haven't I?

No, Katrina, don't think like that. Just because he was flirting doesn't mean he is going to fuck her. He flirts, that's just how he is when he is on a winning high. Plus, he said he'd come back here and spend the night with me. We have something special, he wouldn't ruin that for some random pussy. Right?

I pace around the room, biting my thumb nail, my stomach all in knots with the thought of Finn screwing around with someone else. I know we're not exclusive, but I just thought that, well with how things have progressed, it was an unspoken agreement that we were going to be with other people. Or the least he could do is tell me he is with other women. That's what people do in these situations don't they?

The sound of loud giggling out in the hall pulls me from my thoughts. I look up as the laughter sounds like it is getting closer to the room. God, am I going to have to listen to that all night while also dealing with this anxiety? I hope not. Suddenly the door is clicking and opening up, revealing Finn with the loud, obnoxious giggling brunette with obviously fake boobs, but very nice fake boob.

No, wait, what?!

I freeze, gaping at the pair as they stumble into the hotel room.

"Who the hell are you? Finny? Who is she?!"

Finn stares at me with wide eyes, like he wasn't expecting me to be here. Right then, that clears it all right up for me.

I shake my head, "Uh, um, I'm sorry? I-I think there must have been some kind of mix up! Oh God! I'm sorry, I think the hotel got the keys mixed up or something. I'm terribly sorry!"

I rush to grab my bags, "I- I'll just leave and g-go talk to the front desk! I'm sorry!"

I run out the door, not sparing Finn a second glance. I can feel his eyes on me the whole time I'm talking. But not once did he try and speak up. He doesn't even call after me once I'm out the door.

I chock back a sob as I get onto the elevator. How could I have been so stupid?! Had he been seeing other women the whole time we were together? W-was I nothing more than a bed warmer?! H-he made it seem like we were more though!

The sweet words, the promises, the dates… I- I don't want to believe it. But how could I misinterpret that?! It is clear he was bringing her back to the hotel to fuck, not even remembering I was going to be there. He didn't even tell me he was heading to the bar. God, I'm such a fool. A fool who fell in love with a man whore!

Where my heart was once ready to burst with joy and happiness, ready to confess my love; my heart is now ripped in two, broken and barely beating.

It's been a week since that night in the hotel and I just can't seem to bring myself to confront Finn about it. I don't really want to hear what he has to say, what excuse he might come up with to justify what happened. But then again, there is nothing he can say to justify his actions. Because being drunk is not an excuse not for me anyway.

Plus, I can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, him bringing that woman to the hotel room was his cruel way of telling me that it is over between us.

Or maybe this whole time, he has been with other, random women and not just with me. It's not like we were exclusive, but still. I haven't been with anyone but him since this whole thing started between us. I probably wouldn't have cared so much if that it was established from the very beginning that we were free to have other partners. It would have made this thing even more casual than what it was. But with the late night "sleepovers" and cuddling, little dates nights, and the way Finn would "claim me" every time we had sex, it all made it seem like what Finn and I had was deeper.

I really thought that Finn and I had something good, something special. But I guess I was wrong. I fell for a guy who just wanted fuck buddy.

I let out a sigh, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in my chest from the thought.

"Hey, Trina, there you are, Finn's been looking for you. Said he had something important to talk about. Eh, I wonder what it could be… hmmm?" Emma nudges me, wiggling her eyebrows at me with a sly smirk on her face.

Of course she would be thinking that it is something good, or even dirty. She doesn't know what happened, no one knows.

I shake my head at her, "Tell him that I'm busy and I don't want to talk to him. It's done and everything that needed to be said has. There is nothing more to be done or said. "

Emma's eyes go wide, mouth hung open from disbelief.

"What are you talking about? Did you and Finn break up? Why? When? What happened Trina?" her questions tumble out without a break in between.

"For us to break up, we'd have to be dating. We weren't anything more than fuck buddies. He made that perfectly clear when he brought a woman back to the hotel room and acting surprised that I was there. We were nothing more than fuck buddies Em, but even that is over. I have to go now. I'll find you later and we can ride together. Bye."

I take off before Emma could question me any farther. I am just not up to deal with this now, I've got work I have to do that is much more important, and also distracting. I need distracting.

I manage to keep my mind and body busy the whole night, not slowing down enough to give myself a chance to rest or think. And by the end of the night I am completely worn out, ready to find Emma and hit the road. I hop up on one of the equipment boxes and let out a sigh, hanging me head.

"There you are Sweetheart. I've been lookin' everywhere for ya. Will you please talk to me? Please Sweetheart, I need you to talk to me."

The pleading voice of Finn Balor reaches my ears, causing me to jerk my head up and stare at him wide eyed. Fuck, he found me.

I wipe all emotion from my face, staring at him with a completely blank face. I will not let him get the better of me. I will not fall for those gorgeous blue eyes of his, or that sweet smile. He no longer has an effect on me. I hop off the crate ready to leave.

"Don't call me Sweetheart Finn. I'm not your sweetheart, not anymore. And I don't think we have anything to talk about. Pretty sure everything was said when you came into our hotel room with a drunk ring rat ready to fuck her. I hope you got tested after you had your dick in her. That reminds me, I better get tested, don't know how many rats you've been screwin' since while we were fucking."

Yeah, I don't sound the least bit bitter… Nope not at all bitter.

Finn sighs, putting his hands on his hips, "Sweetheart, nothing happened. You have to believe me."

I cross my eyes, staring him down, "I have to believe you? Okay, let's say I do believe you and you want me to keep believing and trusting you, you will tell me, right now, truthfully, how many other women have there been since we started this thing between us? Hmm?"

Finn pales, body going tense and he is instantly tumbling over his words trying to find an answer.

"I-I, I don't think it-it matters. W-we, well see, we never actually, what I mean is…" he takes a deep breath, "Well what about you? How many other men have you been with? HMMM?!"

I can't help but chuckle, he is trying to turn this around on me. Alright, I'll play,

"None Finn. Flirted, sure, but no, I have not been with any other man. And if I had been, I would have told you. I know we were not exclusive, and I would have had no problem with you fooling around with other women. I try to not be the jealous or possessive type. But what I do have a problem with is the fact that you clearly weren't going to be honest with me. I have a problem with the fact that I don't know if you were being careful and safe with those other women while also being with me! While you are busy thinking only with your dick, you are forgetting about the repercussions of your actions if you sleep with a someone who has a disease and then you go around sleeping with other people."

"I trusted you Finn. We had sex without condoms because I knew I was safe and you said you were too. But how can I be sure now that you really were clean? You should have told me there were other people so we could be safe."

Finn bows his head, shoulder dropping, "I'm sorry Trina… I- I didn't think…" he lifts his head back up to look me right in the eye, "I'm clean, I swear, I've been tested. I will even show you the results. As for that girl at the hotel, nothing happened between us! I made her leave after you left."

I let out a sigh of relief, a weight being lifted knowing that I haven't contracted anything because of his carelessness, well, it's my own fault too. I should never had agreed to go without condoms. I just love the feel of him bare as he fucks me… NO! Trina, do not think about his dick right now. Bad vagina, control yourself.

"Sorry doesn't fix this Finn. That night, I was going to ask you if we could make our relationship official. I wanted to be able to call you mine and only mine. I already knew I was yours. I thought maybe you felt the same way. But I guess not."

I stare at the ground, lightly kicking my feet. I can hear Finn moving closer to me.

"Sweetheart… Love…" Finn's croaks, reaching for me.

I shake my head, backing away from him. "Don't. Just don't Finn. I'm not your Sweetheart anymore, and I'm sure as hell not your "Love" you proved that last week. You just don't want to lose a stable fuck buddy. I'm tired of it being casual with a hint of serious, I want more. And you're not the one to give me what I want. I hope you can find someone who can give you want you want though, have a nice life Finn."

I turn around and walk away when I hear Finn calling out to me.

"Katrina, sweetheart, don't walk away, please. I'm sorry, I fucked up. I wasn't completely honest with you and I should have been. But we had fun right? We can keep having fun without it meaning anything."

I can hear the desperation in his voice, but he just is not saying the things I want to hear.

I look back at him over my shoulder with a sad smile, "That's the thing Finn. I want to have fun and it mean something. I want Love, not a booty call. Bye Finn."


	5. Body Party (Pure smut)

Rating: Explicit

Genre: SMUT

Warnings: dry humping, unprotected sex, cum marking

Please let me know what you like! I love reading your reviews!

Happy Reading!

* * *

You rush though the arena in a hurry to make it to gorilla in time. You want to be one of the first ones to greet Finn, to congratulate him on him victory!

"FINN!" you squeal the moment you see him.

You run right to him, throwing yourself into his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck, legs around his waist. Finn easily catches you, wrapping his arms around you to hold you close, spinning you around and laughing.

"You did it! You are FINALLY Universal Champion again!"

He cheers right along with you, grinning like a fool, "Ya! We need to celebrate!"

Carefully, Finn drops you back to your feet. You give him a devilish smile,

"I know just what we should do! Come on, I have a surprise for you in your dressing room!"

You grab Finn by the hand and pull him off to the dressing room. Everyone you pass is stopping you to congratulate Finn on his win and it is starting to aggravate you. You have finally worked up the nerve to do this, and the longer it takes for you to put your plan into motion, the more you start to second guess yourself.

You planned to do this for Finn despite I he won or lost. If he won, celebration; and if he lost, well it would hopefully be something to make him feel better and take his mind of the loss.

"Thank Karl. We'll see you later at the bar to celebrate!"

Finn's voice snaps you from your thoughts and you stare at him, "Um, actually, I kind of had something planned… b-but if you would rather hit the bar then y-yeah, sure! That sounds like fun!"

You try and force a smile to not let on to your disappointment for having your surprise fall apart.

Finn can see right through your façade and grins at you, "Maybe we can hit the bar tomorrow, after RAW?"

Karl Anderson nods, giving Finn a slap on the back before leaving you and Finn alone. Finn stares at you with a smile,

"Alright, what is this surprise you have for me?" he questions with a raised brow.

Licking your lips, you pull Finn into the dressing room and push him down onto the sofa in the room.

"I, um, well… I've be planning this for a few weeks now in anticipation for tonight. S-see the thing is Finn, I wanted to do something for you that would, well, kind of let you know how I feel about you. We've been in this grey area of our relationship for a while and I want to take our relationship to the next level. So I planned this for you."

You hit play on your phone and soon Ciara's 'Body Party' fills the room.

 _"_ _My body is your party baby. Nobody is invited but you, baby…"_

You let the music take over you, moving to the beat. The choreography you've been practicing is like second nature now, you move without even having to think.

Eyes locked onto Finn, you watch his squirm in his seat as you drop to the floor, rolling to your back to let your legs fall into a split. Flipping up to your knees and grinding against the floor, you can see Finn trying to readjust himself in his gear. He clinches his fist into the cushions of the sofa, jaw clinched as he tries to control himself. The way you move your body is completely hypnotic to him, seductive as your hands roam up your legs, the flip of your hair. Damn, how did he not know you could move like this?!

You drop back to your knees, crawling closer to Finn, letting you hands slide up his legs as the song reaches a part you stopped practicing the choreography. You had wanted to see how Finn would react to the practiced routine, and with him obviously aroused, time to take things a little farther.

Popping up to your feet, ass sticking up, you hands move up Finn's thighs, feeling them flex under your touch. You get so close to touching his straining erection, only to twirl around and sit down in his lap. Wiggling your hips over erection.

Finn's hands go right to your hips as your slowly rotate your hips, grinding your ass over his cock,

"Oh fuck…" he groans, his head falling back.

He forces his head back up, watching how your ass grinds on his dick; he can already see a wet spot forming on his trucks with his cum.

"More baby… God damn…"

" _You can keep your hands on me, touch me right there, rock my body." You sing along with the song, "I can't keep my hands off you; your body's my party…"_

At those words, you're turning around, straddling his lap, leaning down to his ear,

 _"_ _You got me so excited. Now it's just me on you…"_ Rolling and rotating your hips in time with the music.

Finn thrusts upward, causing your hips to buck at his cock pressing against your covered clit. His hands move to your ass, taking control of your movements and pace. The song continues to play, but neither of you pay much attention too lost in the pleasure of humping against one another.

You begin to pant into Finn's neck, feeling you pussy soak through your ring gear,

"Oh God… fuck… Finn!" you're barely able to make up a solid thought.

"I know… God, I wanna fuck you! Shit you feel so good already." Finn growls, digging his fingers into your flesh.

A mewl leaves your lips, nuzzling closer to Finn, breathing in his scent. Your cunt throbs at the thought of his hard cock sliding deep into your cunt, pounding into you until your screaming, begging him to make you cum. You ride him faster, running your fingers through his hair, tugging slightly. Your moans increase as your orgasm builds.

"Damn Love, I can feel how wet you are through your shorts! Gonna let a wet spot on my trunks. Fuck, you going to cum for me Love? Huh?"

"Yes," you whine, clutching Finn tightly, "God, yes, I'm gonna cum!"

Finn helps you move faster, pushed harder against you, "Cum for me, Love. Yeah, I want you to cum from humping my cock."

"I feel you Finn… throbbing under me. I wanna feel you cum, cum in your trunks Finn."

"Fuck!"

Finn flips you over, pinning you down onto the sofa. He pulls your top down, exposing your breasts, ripping off your shorts. Pushing his trunks down enough to release his cock, Finn pauses, staring down at you.

Looking up at him, pupils blown wide with desire, chest heaving, to him you are simply breath taking.

"You are so beautiful. I can't believe I waited this long to have you under me." Finn whispers, affectionately rubbing his nose against yours.

You bring your hands up to cup his face, stroking his cheeks with your thumbs, "You have me now, and I'm not going anywhere. Fuck me Finn, I want it hard and fast… we can make love later."

Finn's face glows with a wide grin, ducking his head down to capture your lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

You gasp into the kiss as Finn teases your wet slit with the head of his cock,

"Finn, don't tease," you mumble against his lips.

Slowly, Finn sinks his cock deep in your cunt, stretching you. Your back arches, legs wrapping around his waist,

"God Finn!"

"Fuck Love… feel good around my cock. So tight and wet… damn it." Finn groans, burying his head in your neck.

He wraps an arm around your back to hold you close to him, gripping the armrest to give himself leverage as he finds his rhythm.

Finn trails kisses up your neck, over your jaw to your ear, fucking you hard and deep.

"Finn! Yes, ah God! Love… stretch me… so big and thick!"

The pleasure making it hard for you to think straight, all you can focus on is Finn's body pressed against yours, his cock pounding in and out of your aching cunt. Tossing your head back with a gasp, you claw at Finn's back.

"Cum for me Love. I can feel ya squeezing me. Cum all over my cock. Come on baby… cum for me." he growls in your ear, breathing harshly. "I'm gonna cum Love. Need you to cum for me."

You whimper, "So close Finn… so, so close."

Finn pushes a hand between your bodies to find your clit. He teases your clit, rubbing harshly at the nub causing you to buck and shudder under him.

"That's it, let go Love… cum for me!"

"Finn!" you call out his name, your cunt spasming around his cock.

"Son of a bitch! Fuck!"

Finn quickly pulls out, jerking his hand over his cock and he cums all over your stomach and chest. You moan feeling the sticky substance cover your body.

Finn falls forward, catching himself on his hands breathing hard, "Damn Love… I hope we do this again without me having to with a championship."

You weakly open your eyes to stare up at Finn with a smile, "Baby, win or lose, it don't matter. I just want you. You don't need a title around your waist, my body will always be your party. Now, let's get back to the hotel for round 2?"

Finn laughs, giving you a quick kiss on the lips, "Round 2? Love, be prepared to not sleep tonight, our party has just begun!"


	6. Finn In Public (12)

**Warnings: Daddy Kink, Public kink, thigh riding, dirty talk**

 **Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think! Part 2 will be up sometime after Christmas!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

"If you stare any harder I think you might set him on fire." Carmella whispers in your ear.

You flash her a sly smirk, "It'd only be fair considering one look from him and my whole body is set aflame."

Carmella rolls her eyes at you, "Really?"

You shrug, "I can't help it. He's just so fucking sexy. Everything about the man drives me crazy. The way his muscles bulge as he flexes, the veins running through his arms, his abs, fuck it's like he was carved from marble. And then those fucking thighs of his! So perfect for grinding on! God the dreams I have involving riding his thighs. I'd love to sink my teeth into his thigh, moving up to wrap my lips around his thick, hard cock... Oh and that is just the beginning. His eyes, his smile, his voice… Fuck I think I could cum just from hearing him talk. His grunts and groans while working out don't seem to help."

Carmella cocks an eye brow at you, "Damn girl, you need to get laid."

"I'm trying! He is oblivious of ever move I make!" You exclaim, making Carmella toss her head back laughing.

She puts a hand on your shoulder, "Well maybe, you need to stop being subtle and tell him straight out you want to fuck him silly."

"You know what Mella," you start side eyeing here, "I think you may be right."

You step off the treadmill and make your way over to Finn. Carmella shakes her head, "We are about to have a live sec show right here in the gym."

You stand next to Finn who is fully focused on his work out. You softly clear your throat, trying to get his attention,

"Finn?"

He stops all movement, turning his head towards your voice. His eyes trailing up your bare legs, your shorts doing very little to cover your bottom; continuing up to your breasts, licking his lips when he sees your nipples straining against the fabric of your sports bra. You can clearly see his eyes darkening with lust and have to bit your lip to fight back a smirk.

He clears his throat, sitting up on the workout bench, and tears his eyes from your tits, but avoiding all eye contact. "Y-yes?"

You shuffle your feet, putting on the shy, innocent act, "Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to _work out_ together. I bet you could give me a real work out, work me until I can't stand straight. Make me sore in all the right places."

"Oh, um… I think I'm okay… i-if um," he pauses, clearing his throat, "if you want a workout partner, I think Jordan might be looking for someone to work out with."

You roll your eyes. Carmella's right, being subtle is obviously not working with him. Drastic times call for drastic measures. Thankfully, you two are in a far off corner, away from prying eyes. You move closer to Finn, forcing Finn back to settle down on his leg and wrap your arms around his neck. You lean in close, nipping at his ear lobe.

"Alright, obviously I need to spell it out for you. The only find of work out I want is one that involves you pinning me to the floor, the wall, the bed, any solid surface and fucking me stupid. I want you to do anything and everything imaginable to my body until I forget my own name. I want you to ruin me for any other man alive. I'm desperate to feel your beard scrape against my thighs as you eat my pussy, the feel of your fingers stretching me, prepping me before you sink your hard cock deep in my tight cunt. Please Finn… I need you…"

As you speak, Finn's hand grip your hips, and without realizing it, he helps you begin to grind on his thigh. You let out a gasp when you feel him flex his muscle under you and pressing against your sensitive clit. It's like something just snaps in him and suddenly he is a whole other person… and you love it.

"Why didn't you say something sooner Baby? Ride my thigh like the little slut you are. Get nice and wet for me… Then Daddy's gonna fuck you real good." Finn growls with a smirk on his lips that is just full of promises.

You let out a small whimper, digging your fingers into his shoulders as you buck you hips faster on his thigh. His words send heat flooding your cunt and adding to the explicit images already playing in your mind. Fuck, if you had known this is all it took, you would have thrown yourself at him sooner!

"Daddy… please…I need…" you beg, trying to quicken your speed.

Finn tighten his hold on your hips and takes complete control of your movements. He has you moving at an agonizingly slow pace on his thigh, swatting your ass when you give a whine in protest,

"Uhuh Baby girl, this is your punishment for waiting so long before coming to Daddy. I bet you tried to take care of your needs before now huh? Did you play with your pussy thinking about Daddy?"

"Y-yes Daddy!" you gasp, "E-every night… play w-wi-ith myself… t-toys think, thinking of you… Fuck… not, not good enough!"

You are barely able to get out a full sentence. Your mind consumed with lust, all you can focus on is the pleasure of Finn's thigh pressing hard on your clit through your shorts. You bury your face in the crook of his neck, biting his shirt as you try and fight back your moans. The slow pace torture,

"Next time, better call me so I can watch ya play with this pretty pussy. What a sight you must be, all sprawled out, fingers working your clitty. Your cunt glistening and all pink and puffy; just begging for me to taste. Test my control not to bury my face between your legs and make you scream my name, tasting the sweetest honey imaginable." his voice deepens with lust.

You whimper, bucking hard against him. Finn squeezes you ass, fingers digging into the plump flesh.

"F- Finn… please. I- I n-eed… oh God…"

His voice mixed with the images he is putting in your head, the feel of his thigh rubbing your wet cunt through your shorts, it's all becoming so overwhelming for you. This man is driving you insane!

Finn makes you move faster against his leg, flexing his thigh again to add more pressure on your clit. You can feel how wet you are, soaking your panties right through to your shorts.

"That's it baby. Hump my leg with all our co-workers watchin'. I want ya to cum for me, knowin' that any of 'em could be watchin ya get yourself off riding my thigh."

You grip his shirt, moaning and panting into his neck, that thought has your pussy flooding with a taboo lust. You begin to buck wildly against him, cunt throbbing with release.

"Daddy! Oh God yes Daddy! Yes, yes! I'm cumming, I'm cumming for you!" You cry, eyes rolling back.

As your climax passes, you go lax in his hold. Lazily you kiss up his neck, along his jaw line to his ear. Your teeth graze over the lobe of his ear, whispering huskily

"Daddy please," your voice laced in need, "fuck me. Bend me over and pound you thick cock deep in my pussy till I feel you for days. I can't wait any more. I need you so fucking bad Daddy."

A low growl rumbles from Finn's chest, and he lifts you from his lap, picking you up. You wrap your legs around his waist, not caring about what the others might think,

"Come on Baby, Daddy wants to play."


	7. Happy New Year

**Prompts: "Please, don't stop." "This position is killing my back."**

 **Warnings: Pregnancy sex, girl on top**

 **I hope you enjoy! Happy New Year and Happy Reading!**

* * *

"My beautiful girl. Look at you, you're glowing, stomach round and swollen with our child."

Finn crawls up your body, kissing all along your bare stomach that shows the clear signs of how far into your pregnancy you are. You keen in pleasure when his hands grasp your sensitive breasts, his tongue swirling around your peaked nipple. Your back arches, pushing your chest closer to his mouth,

"Finn… please."

You can feel Finn smirk into your flesh, nipping at pebbled flesh. One hand roams down your body, to between your legs, seeking out your wet cunt.

"Oh baby, so wet for me. Your practically dripping. Tell me what you want…" his voice deeper than normal, laced with lust.

He traced around your pussy, just missing the spot you so desperately need him to touch. Bucking your hips, you try and get him where you need him,

"Finn, stop teasing," you pant, "I need you… Touch me… Fuck me… Please!"

He takes his hand away, making you whine in frustration. Glaring up at him, you try and move your own hand between your legs in search of relief.

Finn smacks your hand away, "Uhuh. That's for me…"

Finn shifts his weight, setting between your legs. He takes a hold of his cock in his hand, teasingly running the tip over your slit.

"Ya only get to cum around my cock. Wanna be buried deep in this pussy, feel ya clench around me when ya come undone. Pound your so hard you feel me for days."

He grips your hips, slowly sinking his cock into your pussy. You toss your head back into the pillow, moaning loud as your cunt stretches around his cock,

"Oh God! Finn! **Please don't stop!** I need more!" you beg, bucking your hips against his.

He grabs your legs, putting them over his shoulders, forcing your back to arch up off the bed. The movement jostled your stomach and causes your back to pinch. Your face contorts to that of pain instead of pleasure, and you let out a small yelp.

Finn thrusts come to a complete stop and he stares down at you in worry, "Baby? What is it?"

"M-my back… **This position is killing my back.** This just doesn't work when I'm 8 months pregnant Love."

He frowns, "Oh right… sorry love."

Finn pulls out and carefully flips you both over so that you are on top. You smile down at him, taking his cock in your hand, you line him up with your pussy and slowly sink down on him.

"Oh God! Fuck, you feel so damn good Baby."

"Yes! Finn!"

You both cry out from pleasure as your bodies join as one. Finn's hands grip your hips as you lean back, resting your hands on his thighs, and slowly begin rocking your hips on his cock. The pace starts slow, the room filling with the mixture of moans and grunts coming from the both of you. With the help of Finn, your rhythm picks up speed, his hips thrusting upward to meet yours.

"Shit! Fuck Baby, Yeah, get my dick wet; I can see that pretty pussy glistening. Take my cock so good!" Finn growls, thrusting upwards harder and faster.

You dig your nails into his thighs, crying out when his cock hits against your g-spot.

"Yes! Finn! Fuck me, oh God! I'm going to cum!"

Finn sits up, wrapping an arm around your waist to hold you close, his other hand working between your bodies, seeking out your clit. He presses a hard kiss to your lips, biting your lip before kissing down your jaw, moving down to capture a nipple between his teeth.

"FINN!" Your voice echoing off the walls.

The combined sensations of his mouth on your tits, fingers playing with your clit and cock pounding your cunt, its too much for you to handle. Your orgasm rushes through your body, you are left breathless.

"Yeah, cum for me. Damn it! Not gonna last!"

His thrusts become erratic, biting down on the top of your breast, hard enough to nearly break the skin. Your cunt convulses around his throbbing cock, the combination of your orgasms leaking out of you, over his cock.

"Shit… Finn… so fucking good. Ah… ah, oh god. I love you."

Finn rests his head in the crook of your neck, holding you as close as he can without hurting the baby bump. His eyes shut tight as his body shudders through the aftershocks of his release. You run your hands through his hair, placing soft kisses over his face and any area you can reach.

"I love you too Baby," he whispers, tilting his head up to capture your lips in a tender, loving kiss.

You get lost in his kiss before the sounds of fireworks outside going off surprise your both. You pull away, and look out the window smiling as you watch all the beautiful colors going off in the sky. Finn glances over at the clock,

"12:01, Happy New Years Baby." he says with a smile

You smile back at him, your heart skipping a beat at the sight of his blues shining bright, "Happy New Years Finn."


	8. Oral Worship (Pure Smut)

**Summary: Finn spends the night worshiping his lover's body… with his mouth.**

 **Warnings:oral (female receiving), fingering, squirting, Dom Finn, tied to the bed, nipple play, multiply orgasm, forced orgasm, aftercare.**

 **I really hope you enjoy! I've been in the mood to write Finn smut, so there is probably going to be more coming your way!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

I let out a low whine, tugging on the binds around my wrists. My eyes covered with a blindfold, forcing my other senses to be heightened.

"S-Sir… please…" I beg, back arching off the bed.

I feel Finn's fingers lightly trace up my bare leg, over my stomach and up to my breasts.

"What a pretty sight ya are for me Love. Strapped down and completely at my mercy. Aren't ya?"

His voice is like music to my ears, his Irish accent coming out stronger the more turned on he his. Damn, he knows what his voice can do to me under normal circumstances, He is out to straight up murder me now.

"Yes Sir…" I gasp out when he harshly pinches one of my nipples.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun tonight." he teases, I can hear the smirk in his voice.

The bed dips as he crawls up the bed. I can feel his breath on my cheek before his lips are lightly brushing across my lips. I try to push closer to him, wanting his lips on mine, but he pulls away with a chuckle,

"Oh no Pretty, it's my time to play. And I'm gonna enjoy every inch of this body." Finn growls in my ear.

He nips at my lobe before his lips trail down my neck. Finn's hands come up, cupping my breasts as he kisses down my neck, down to the valley between my breasts. He gives a low hums, rubbing his face between my breasts,

"Fuck, 've missed these babies." he gives my tits a harsh squeeze, my tits together "perfect fit for my hands."

He sucks one of me nipples into his mouth. I let out a long moan, arching my back to push my chest closer to his face.

"Sir… please…" I beg, needing more of his touch.

Finn bites down on my nipple, hard, causing me to cry out, "Patience little one. I'm playing."

A gasp falls from my lips when Finn licks a strip across both nipples. I feel his tongue circle the hard peak, sucking it into his mouth, his teeth lightly grazing over the sensitive nub. He uses his fingers to pay equal attention to my other nipple before switching. The simulation sending shock waves right to my cunt.

"Ah God! Sir! Please."

Finn releases my breast from his mouth with a pop. "Does my Pretty girl like when I play with these lovely titties. Huh?"

"Yes! Sir please! Y-you know how sen-sensitive I am…" I whine, wiggling around.

Finn slides one of his hands down my stomach, moving between my legs and lightly tracing his finger over my pussy lips.

"My my, seems my Pretty little girl is enjoying my playing. Aren't you?"

I can't answer, my words lost to a moan and my hips bucking into his touch, desperate for him to touch me more..

Finn lets out a low growl, landing a swift slap to my clit.

"AH!" I scream, my whole body jerking,

"I asked you a question little girl." his hisses, giving another bite to my breast.

"Y-yes Sir! I love it… need more…!"

"Easy Love, I'm gonna give you just what you need." he says against my chest.

Finn moves down my body, settling himself between my legs, placing my legs over his shoulders.

"What a pretty pussy. Dripping just for me. Feels like ages since I got to taste ya."

"FUCK!"

My body bows off the bed as Finn lick a strip from hole to clit, his moan sends vibrations over my cunt.

"Oh God! Sir please!"

"Want ya to cum as much as ya can, baby. Cum for me." he mumbles into my cunt.

Finn's grip tightens on my legs, wrapping a arm around my waist to keep me from moving too much. The stimulation from my nipples had me so worked up that it doesn't take long before I'm ready to cum over his tongue.

"Oh God! Sir! Fuck! I- I'm cummin already!" I cry out.

My fingers clench around the binds, humping my hips against his mouth as my orgasm washes over me, Finn's mouth never leaves my cunt, licking and sucking through my release. I fall back against the bed, breathing hard as my body continues to shake.

I can feel Finn's tongue running up and down my slit, slurping up every drop of my cum. He wraps his lips around my clit, sucking on the nub,

"Ah fuck! Sir!"

I toss my head back and forth, trying to buck against his mouth. Breathing harder when I feel his tongue working my clit… FUCK! His writing out his damn name with his tongue.

"S-Sir! Oh fuck! I-I'm gonna cum… again! Fuck!"

I don't even fight it. The coil in my stomach releases, and I dig my heels in his back.

The orgasm doesn't even have a chance to fade before Finn is slamming two fingers deep in my cunt, thrusting hard and fast. My wall constrict around his fingers as he forces another orgasm from me.

"SIR!"

Still he doesn't let up, sucking harder on my my clit as his fingers pound my cunt, I can hear his hand slapping against my ass. I struggle against the binds, thrashing on the bed.

"Sir… please! FUCK!" my voice echoing around the room.

Tears dampen the blindfold, running down my cheeks when the pleasure starts to get to be too much for me.

"S-Sir… pl-please…can't, no, no more… please." I stutter, weak from cumming so many time already.

"Yeah ya can. Ya gonna cum for me again. M'Gonna make ya squirt baby. Wanna see ya lose control."

I whine, clenching around his fingers, as I feel myself getting closer to the edge. I can't help but to move against his hand, my hips meeting his every thrust forcing my closer and closer, I can almost touch it!

"That's it baby girl, Cum for me again, just once more… Give me one more." Finn commands, thrusting his fingers harder in my cunt.

His thumb presses my already sensitive clit as his two fingers curl right over my g-spot relentlessly. My mouth falls open in a silent scream, my body jerking and shaking uncontrollably.

"Fuck, that's it baby… Squirt for me. God damn, so fuckin' sexy."

I'm barely aware of Finn's voice coaxing me through my orgasm as I feel something wet covering my legs, and I'm too far gone to care.

Finn slowly stops his thrusts, working me through the last convulsions of my orgasm before pulling his fingers from my tender cunt.

"Mmm, so delicious Baby. Love the taste of your sweet cunt." Finn moans, licking his hand of my juices."

I'm so blissed out, I don't even notice Finn undoing my arms or taking the blindfold off. I slowly blink my eyes, adjusting to the light and stare up at Finn's smiling face with glazed over eyes. He lays down next to me, pulling me into his arms, kissing my forehead and nose before placing a gentle kiss on my lips,

"You did beautifully Pretty Girl. Simply amazing.." he mutters against my lips.

I nuzzle closer to his, giving a small mewl of contentment. "Thank you Sir… but, wha' 'bout you?" I ask with a yawn.

He chuckles, "Tonight was all about you Baby. And I never said I was done with you. Sleep now while you can. Cause we're not leaving this bed the rest of the weekend."

I moan, thighs clenching at the thought. Fuck, I'm not going to be able to walk when he's done. And I'm not complaining.


	9. It's Just Furniture!

Summary: Finn and his wife disagree on how to put together the furniture for the baby's room.

 **Some more fluffy Finn as a Daddy! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Finn, I'm telling you, the instructions say those two pieces do not go together. Just look at the manual and you'd see." I stress, trying to show my husband the instruction manual.

Finn rolls his eyes at me with a scoff, "Please Love, I know what I'm doin'. I don't need the instructions." he counters, forcing two pieces of the bed together, "HA! See, fits perfectly."

He holds up what is supposed to be a drawer for a changing table, but it is clearly uneven and crooked.

"You can't be serious?" I sigh, "Finn, they are clearly two different pieces! Why are you being so stubborn about this?"

"No. I can do this without the instructions! It's a fucking changing table! How hard can it be to put together?!" Finn grumbles tossing the "drawer" down in a huff.

I roll my eyes at him "Well, if you would just listen to me and follow the instructions then it would be so hard." I argue.

He just shakes his head and goes back to trying it is way.

I let out a sigh and drop the book to the floor, I struggle to stand from the rocking chair, holding on to my stomach.

"Whatever, do it your way, let me know when your going to stop being so damn stubborn."

Finn looks up at me, "Where are you going? Are you okay? Something wrong?"

I smile at his concern, "Baby's hungary, I'm going to feed them. Though I'm thinking Baby wants Daddy to go get Taco Bell."

Finn narrows his eyes, playfully glaring at me, "Baby or Mommy wants Taco Bell?"

I shrug. "Both."

He laughs, "Alright, I'll go here in a little bit a get you some Taco Bell. Let me clean, I'll try again later."

I blow him a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too."

An hour later, I'm enjoying my chicken chalupas from Taco Bell and Finn is back up in the baby's room fighting putting the furniture together.

"Ow! God fucking Damnit! It's fucking furniture! It's not supposed to be this fucking difficult!"

I groan hearing Finn yell out and something crash to the floor. Alright, if he's not going to listen to be, time to call in the big guns.

I grab my phone and dial the one person I know Finn will listen to,

"HEY! How's my beautiful sister-in-law?"

I smile, "Hi Karl, I was wondering, are you free tomorrow?"

His laugh booms through the phone, "He's being stubborn ain't he?"

"He's not reading the fucking instructions! I love the man, but I swear, he is not meant to build anything outside of Legos! He'll follow the fucking instructions for that, but when it comes to the bed out child will sleep in, NOOO. He's all "I can do it myself!" I gave up and made him go get me Taco Bell."

This just made Karl laugh even harder,

"Shit! Fine! Fuck you! I give up!" Finn hollars and even Karl can hear him,

"Uh oh, he's getting pissed. Okay, I'll be over tomorrow and help him put the baby's room together."

"Thank you Karl. If not, I have a feeling the baby will be sleeping with us until they go off to college."

"We'll get it, don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Karl."

We hang up just as Finn comes storming down the stairs and flops back on the sofa,

"The baby is going to sleep with us until they can put the stuff together themselves."

I laugh, standing from the kitchen table and moving over to the sofa, "I just told Karl that the baby might have to sleep with us until college. But there is one big problem with that. Know what it is?"

I nudge him and make him move enough for me to lie down next to him and he lays his head on my chest, hand on my belly. Finn grunts in response to my question.

"If the baby sleeps with us for that long, that mean no more sex until they leave for college. You really want to go 18+ years with no sex?" I tease, running my fingers through his hair.

Finn's eyes go wide and he tries to sit up, "I've gotta get that room fixed!"

I laugh and make him lay back, "Calm down, that's why I called Karl. He's going to come over tomorrow and help. And you WILL follow the instructions! I'm not going to have my baby sleeping or lay on something that is unsteady and looks like a gust of wind could knock it over."

"Fine" he huffs.

He moves so his face is buried in my stomach, his hands resting on my stomach trying to feel the movement of out child. I smile when I feel the vibrations of his voice against my protruding belly. And soon I'm lulled to sleep listening to Finn's sweet voice talking to our child.


	10. Fingers (Pure Smut)

Warnings: Fingering, dirty talk, Daddy Kink, voice kink

Summary: Finn proves he is VERY good with his hands

 **Note: Sorry I've been slow on updates... Life. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

You were lucky enough to be able to sit in on one of the interviews being pre-recorded for the PPV pre-show as part of the backstage crew. Being new to the WWE crew you are shadowing other learning the ropes, and part of your shadowing duties is to sit in on interviews and see how things are done. Lucky in getting first hand experience, unlucky with who's interview you are sitting in on.

Finn Fucking Balor! The leader of the Balor Club and the cause for every wet dream since joining the WWE. He's just sitting there with that grin on his face, legs spread slightly with his thighs straining in those tight black slacks, the buttons of his black button down look as though they are about to just fly apart. The man makes it extremely difficult to focus on what you are supposed to be doing, drawing you right in with his aura, his laugher, his voice (God! That accent!), everything about him just demands your attention. And he has it, your full and complete attention, you are unaware of everything else going on around you.

It's not until you notice people starting to pack up that you realize you spent the whole interview drooling over a man who is basically sex on two legs. You are so getting fired…

You let out a sigh and start packing, ready to leave,

"Hey, hang back a sec will ya, yeah?!" Finn's gentle voice rings out, catching your attention once more and turn to find Finn staring at you,

"Me?" you ask unsure,

He just nods in response. You bite your lip and put your things back down, waiting for Finn to say or do something. When the last person finally leaves, Finn turns his attention back to you.

"Come here." Finn commands, curling his fingers in your direction.

You let out a shaky breath, slowly standing from your seat and moving over to the chair that Finn is relaxed back in. Once you are within his reach, his grabs your hand and tugs you down on his lap. Your back pressed against his chest. One of his hands slowly glides down your stomach. Resting on your bare leg, his hand moves under your dress, spreading your legs and making the skirt bunch up.

His lips right next to your ear, Finn lets out a low growl when his hand cups your pussy through your panties.

"My, my, already so wet. This all for me? Did watching me turn you on this much?"

You gasp at his words, rocking your hips and feeling his cock pressing against your ass.

His teeth nip at your ear, "I asked you a question little girl. Better answer me before I have to punish you."

To get his point across, Finn gives your covered cunt a swift smack, right over your clit, causing you to jerk and cry out. Your body shudders from the mix of pain and pleasure that burst through you body,

"Y-yes!" you moan out, moving your hand against his hand, wanting more of his touch.

Finn pressing on your clit, "Ah… yes what?"

Your eyes flutter shut, moaning at the husky tone of his voice, "D-Daddy… Yes Daddy…" you try and say through harsh breaths, "S-suit…voice… sexy..."

Just his touch has you at a loss for words. The gentle stroking of his fingers over your slit through your panties has you panting for air. You hips bucking into his touch.

Finn slips his hand under the waistband of your panties, his thumb lightly circling your aching clit.

"Ah, so my voice turns ya on huh? Mhh… I'm sure I can use that to my advantage at some point, yes?"

You give a weak nod as you let out a ragged breath, eyes falling shut at the sensation of his fingers playing with you.

He adds pressure to your clit, sliding two fingers slowly in your waiting pussy.

"Oh God… Daddy!" you moan out, arching into his touch.

Your hips move on their own accord to meet Finn's slow thrusts. He replaces his thumb with the heel of his hand to add pressure to your clit. With every thrust of his fingers, his palm slaps against the sensitive nub.

Finn curls his fingers in a "come hither" motion, scraping across that spot that has you seeing stars, your eyes rolling to the back of your head,

"Daddy…" the name nothing more than whimper on your lips.

"Like that Baby? Want more? Want Daddy to fuck with my fingers? Huh? Fuck ya hard…"

Finn's fingers move faster, his palm hitting and rubbing over your clit with every curl of his finger. A squelching sound fills the room the harder he fucks you. With his other hand he wraps your hair in his fist, tugging lightly on the strands.

"Listen to that pussy," he mumbles into your ear, "so sexy how wet ya are for me."

You want to be embarrassed but are too far gone to actually care how lewd he is being, his voice is only adding to your pleasure!

"Pussy clenching around my fingers, bet ya wish it was my cock pounding this tight pussy. Fucking ya nice and hard, legs spread wide for me givin' me a good angle to give ya all my cock. Bet you want me to fuck you so hard ya screaming so loud the whole buildin' can hear ya."

"Yes… please… fuck me!"

"Ahah… not so fast baby girl. Want ya to cum on my fingers. Feel how tight ya get. Wanna make ya drip all over my fingers so I can taste how delicious this pussy is before I dive in to taste from the source."

You whine, closing your legs around his hand, bucking harder. It gets harder to breathe, the pleasure getting to be too much as you feel the coil in your stomach getting tighter. The image he's putting in your head is pushing you over the edge. You can't hold back anymore, you need it

"Please Daddy! Please let me cum," you beg in a whining voice, "I need it! I need to cum, please, please Daddy! Oh God!" you moan, gripping the arms of the chair.

Finn growls, "Such lovely sounds you make beggin' me. Cum for me baby. Cum all over Daddy's fingers."

A screech escapes your lips, head tossed back as your body begins to convulse. Your cunt throbbing and contracting around Finn's fingers. You grab at his arm for leverage,

"Oh Daddy! Oh God! Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!"

"Good girl, cum for me. Look so pretty cumming on my lap… That's it baby."

You lean your head back on Finn's shoulder, breathing hard and shuddering as you slowly come down from your orgsam. Finn trails his lips along your neck, whispering sweet little nothing into your skin. His hands rubbing your thighs soothingly,

"Such a good girl, came so hard for me. Soaked right through your panties didn't ya? Damn baby girl, I can feel ya drippin', gettin' my pants wet."

You let out a small whimper and turn your head to hide your face in his neck.

"Do go gettin' embarrassed on me now, that was sexy as hell. Can't wait to get ya home and make ya cum all over my cock over and over again."

His words has your cunt clenching with anticipation, "Please Daddy… take me home… need your cock…"


	11. The Pat Down

Summary: Finn must deal with a pat down by a pretty airport security woman.

Warning: slight groping, suggestive language/theme, slight adult situation

This is kind of based off of a dream that I had and I just had to write it. I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think! Happy Reading!

* * *

I stand by the metal detector watching the scan closely as each carry on luggage passes through the x-ray. Every little bit, I let my eyes run over the people standing in line, watching for anyone acting strange. So far most are just tired, grumpy, or overly happy to be going through airport security. Just another typical day at work.

*beep beep beep*

My eyes jump to the man who just walked through the detector causing it to go off. He looks just as alarmed as everyone else. I step over to him calmly and give him a smile.

"Sir, if you would, please step to the side." I address him, pointing over to the security desk.

He gives a small nod of his and moves out of the way so that the line can continue. I can tell that it has thrown him for the detector to go off but he is still trying to keep his composure. I recognize him, he comes through here often, and we have even enjoyed a few brief conversations while I was on break and he was waiting to board. But this is work and different situation slightly. Now the question is, is he going to be an asshole about the whole thing or just go with the flow? Either way, I keep the smile on my face moving closer.

"Okay, Sir, is there anything you forgot to take out of your pockets?"

He furrows his brows and feels around his pants pockets, double checking if he missed something. I let my eyes roam his body, and damn, how did he even get that shirt on? It has got to be a size to small with how it bulges around his chest and arms. And lord, how those jeans are a snug fit on his legs and ass.

'Oh please let me have give this man a pat down. I so want to get my hands on him!' I think to myself, but quickly shake my head of the thoughts.

I have a job to do and I need to focus, not be thirsting over this man who is the epitome of sex on two legs!

"I'm sorry, but I can't seem to find what could have made the thing go off." he says in a sweet voice, smiling at me.

I want to melt at the sound of his voice, but manage to keep my composer, "That's okay Fergal. It could be the detector was being finicky or something. Let's try the hand scanner okay?"

Fergal nods and stands with his arms out and legs apart as I grab the hand scan and start moving it over his body.

"So, having a good day so far?" Fergal asks, trying to make small talk.

I nod, "Yeah, pretty good. Easy day too until you came along as caused problems for me."

He lets out that adorable giggle of his that I adore so much, "Sorry Love. Maybe I just wanted a chance to talk you ya before I left for tour."

I narrow my eyes at him, trying to figure out if he is joking or not. But I choose to ignore that and finish the scan and nothing goes off.

"Okay, I think it was just the detector being silly. Let's try again."

I move him back to the line and let him walk through, only to be puzzled when it goes off again, "Seriously? Okay, I guess we are going to have to a pat down. Would you like for me to get a male…"

"NO!" he exclaims cutting me off. "Um, uh, I mean, no. I'm comfortable with you."

He gives me a sheepish grin that has me rolling my eyes at him,

"Okay, come on, let's get this over with." I say teasingly with a false disgusted look on my face.

"I'm so sorry you must endure touching my hideous body, but sadly it is your job." he retorts faking hurt feeling.

"Oh yes, it just deplorable that I must be victim to giving you a full body pat down. Thank goodness I have loads of disinfectant and hand sanitizer to cleanse me of your germs and cooties."

This gets a full body laugh out of Fergal, getting me to laugh right along with him

"Hand on the wall, legs apart. I promise to be gentle."

"What if I like it a little rough?"

"I prefer to be the submissive, not the domme. So, if you're into that kind of thing, I'm not your girl."

Fergal turns his head, smirking at my over his shoulder, "Oh, I know you're mine."

I lower my gaze, giving an uncomfortable cough at his statement. I can't find anything to say to that. All I can do is start of the task at hand.

Starting at his shoulder, I carefully move down his body feeling for something that could set the detector off or just not acceptable to have on the plane in general. As I move down, I can feel Fergal flexing under my touch. Whether intentional or not, I'm not complaining. My God this man is a living adonis, sculpted from marble! I am probably enjoying this way more than I should.

Once I reach below the belt, I have to fight the urge to cop a feel of his wonderful ass and *cough* dick*... But then again, I am doing my job… and I have to be sure…

I give Fergal's ass a firm squeeze. Fergal gasps, his body jerks but he doesn't say anything.

Feeling his thighs, God they are so thick and… no, can't go there, my hand gets dangerously close to his dick. It takes great self control to not just rub my hand over him or grab his cock through his pants.

I take a deep breath and stand backup.

"Okay, turn around please."

Fergal does as I ask and I can see his pupils blow wide, staring at me like he is ready to devore me.

I keep my eyes locked to his as I continue the pat down of his body, enjoying the feel of his muscles rippling beneath my touch. The way he flexes, I know for certain this time it is on purpose, just by the smirk on his face.

I lower myself to the floor in front of him and let my hand softly run over the front of his crotch. Fergal's eyes flutter shut as his breathing gets faster. I feel him harden under my touch and smile to myself. Nice to know I can have the same effect on him he has on me.

I can't help but to fondle him a little, grinning at his faint moan. And with that, I stand up straight and take a step back from him,

"Well, Mr. Devitt, you pass the body search. I'm not sure what could have set off the alarm, but I'll let you get your stuff and you can head off to wait for your flight." I chirp, grinning at Fergal innocently.

Fergal's blue eyes narrow into a heated gaze, staring right at me, stepping closer and leaning down to my ear.

"Just wait till I get home. You are in so much trouble for teasing me."

I laugh, stepping back once more. "Yeah sure. Promises, promises Mr. Devitt. I told you, not going to happen until you take me on a proper date. Until then, it's just you and your own hand. Cause this is the closest your going to get to me touching you."

Finn narrows his eyes at me, licking his lips before his responds, "The Saturday after I get back, 8 o'clock, I'll pick you up and will go out. Until then, I'll enjoy using my hand thinking of you touching me. As long as I'm the only one you think when you have your fingers buried deep in that pretty little pussy… or do you have toys your play with? I bet you look so lovely sprawled out playing with that wet cunt."

There is a hitch in my breath thinking about Fergal jerking himself off to thoughts of me. I'd give anything to see that, to hear him. To hear his voice tell me what to do to make myself cum. Fuck!

I look up at him through half lidded eyes, "Why don't you give me a call and you can hear for yourself who's name I scream when I cum on my fingers. The toys will have to wait for another time."

He growls, pulling me closer to him, "You're killing me with the teasing. And making it very hard for me to leave."

"Ah, but you must. And I have to go home all alone with nothing but my toys and the thoughts of your cock in my hand."

Fergal is about to retort when someone from his party calls to him, "Ferg! Come on man, we're gonna miss the plane!"

"I'm coming!" he shouts at them but never taking his eyes off me. "When I get back, we'll go on that date, and then you and I are not leaving my place for a whole week. And that's not just a promise. That's an order."

His lips crash against mine in a heated, but all to quick kiss before he turns on his heel and stalks off. I'm left leaning against the wall dazed. This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life. At least I have the memory of this pat down to hold me over until he comes back.

'I better go put in for time off, because I have a feeling I'm not going to be able to walk right for a week if Fergal gets his way. And I'm not complaining.'


	12. Shower Sex

Here is a bit of Prince Devitt for you! And I think the title says it all right? hehehe! Enjoy!

Happy Reading!

* * *

"You can take your apology and shove it Devitt! I don't want to hear it! Just go back to your little rat and have your fun." I hiss, storming through the hotel, making a bee line for my room.

Devitt is hot on your tail, "Don't walk away from me! I told you it was nothin'! She meant nothin'! You weren't even supposed to be there."

I spin on my heel, glaring at him, "And that's supposed to fucking make it better?! I should ignore the fact that you had some random chick dry humping you in the bar while you felt her up just because I wasn't supposed to be there? Fuck you Devitt. You're a bigger asshole than people claim. I'm done with you and your bullshit."

I fumble with the key card to my room, struggling to open the door. I just want to get away from Devitt and his cocky, asshole self before I punch him in his devilishly handsome face. How dare him?! How dare he turn his cheating around on me! I didn't make him grind his dick on some floozy's ass. He did that all on his own!

I'm so pissed off I end up dropping the key card to the floor with a curse. Devitt bends over, calmly picking up the card and opening the door with a smirk.

"Argh!" I screech, pushing past him.

"Hey! Watch it! Don't walk away from me Damn it!"

I don't spare him a glance and head right for the bathroom,

"I expect you to be gone by the time I'm out! Have fun with your tramps, hope they are worth it!" I say, stripping off all of my clothes, letting them fall to the floor.

I feel Devitt's eyes following me, and I smile to myself. Checkmate fucker.

I close the bathroom door and step into the shower to fix the water just how I like it. The hot water washes over my body and I let out a sigh, relaxing under the water. This night had not gone anywhere near what I had wanted. I was looking for a simple night out with the girls, and end up seeing my boyfriend basically having sex with some random chick at a table. Just the thought has my blood boiling!

'That fucking asshole! I don't know why I'm surprised though. People tried to warn me, I just didn't listen. Well, I'm listening now! I'm not going to let him make fool out of me again!'

The curtain is flung back making me let out an ear splitting scream, trying to cover my body,

"Devitt! What the fuck?! Get out!"

"NO! You don't get to just walk away from me. You are going to listen!" he growls, getting into the shower, still in his clothes.

"What? No, get the fuck out asshole. I'm done with you!" I argue, pushing him back.

Devitt grabs me by the wrists and slams me back against the tile, arms pinned over my head.

"I told you not to walk away from me. Now you have nowhere to go and have to listen to me."

I struggle against his hold, "NO! Let me go! Fuck you Devitt. I don't have to listen to shit from you. You god damn bastard. I fucking hate you!"

Devitt tightens his grip on my, pressing against me to halt my struggle. We're both breathing hard, eyes dilated from the adrenaline coursing through our veins. My heart is pounding in my chest,

"Devitt, let… me… go…"

"Listen to me!"

"NO!"

Our struggle continues until Devitt ends up slipping and taking up both falling to the floor and we both groan out in pain.

"See what you did! Why couldn't you just listen to me?!" Devitt yells out with frustration.

"Because I don't need to hear you explain why you were cheating on me! I don't want hear you saying that I'm not enough for you or… or… God why do you have to be suck an asshole?!"

Devitt starts at me with a look of shock and disbelief. "Not, not good enough. Babe, you've got it all wrong!"

Devitt dips his head down, capturing my lips in a heated kiss. Normally I would submit to him, giving him all control. But not this time. My anger is still going strong and I refuse to submit.

His hands let go of mine and I claw at his shirt, trying to strip the wet material off of his body, desperate to feel his hard body naked under my touch. As pissed off as I was, I could hold back the desire I have for him; it's like the anger is fueling the lust.

He pulls back enough to strip off his shirt, throwing it out of the shower before attacking my lips once more. My hands work on his jeans, pushing them down far enough to release his cock from the confines of his jeans.

Devitt breaks the kiss, smirking at me, "My dirty little girl. You want me cock don't ya slut. Want me to fuck you in the shower. Make you dirtier than ya already are."

He teases me, thrusting his hips so his cock slides over my slit. The tip rubbing over my clit with each thrust. I whine, bucking against him, wanting more.

"Fuck, yes. Devitt, fuck me! I want it. I want your cock so bad! I need it!"

In one quick thrust, Devitt is buried deep in my cock.

"FUCK!" we both exclaim in unison.

Devitt pauses, breathing hard with his eyes shut tight.

"Such a tight pussy. Fuckin' love this pussy. The best… perfect… nothin' better." He moans out, head resting in the crook of my neck.

"Then… why you cheat?"

He growls, giving a harsh thrust of his hips, causing me to gasp, "I didn't cheat! I didn't want her! They guys did it to celebrate a win! I wanted no part of it, but I couldn't get away! Why would I want her when I have you right here under me!"

Each word is punctuated with him thrusting his cock in and out. His rhythm increased, never once slowing down, I'm so lost in pleasure, wrapping my legs around his hips, and I'm barely able to make out is words.

"Never cheat on you. You're mine, I'll never do anything to lose you, never be that stupid! I love you."

My eyes go wide, his words trigger something in me and my orgasm hits me out of nowhere.

"Devitt! Oh my God!"

"Yes, cum for me love. Wanna feel your cunt clenching me, cum all over my cock! M'gonna cum!"

"Yes! Cum in me! Please! Fuck, I want it, cum in me!"

"Mother fucker!" he shouts, hips becoming erratic with his thrusts.

I can feel his cock twitching, throbbing inside of me with his hot cum filling me. I clench around him tighter, feeling the ripples of a smaller orgasm rushing over me.

Devitt lays his body on top of mine, both of us breathing hard and relishing in the afterglow of our climax.

"Son of a bitch!" he cries, jerking away from me.

Suddenly I'm hit with ice cold water and let out a squeal. Devitt grabs my hand and pulls us out of the shower and turns off the freezing water. We collapse onto the bed laughing, facing each other, laying on our sides.

Slowly the laughter fades and we are left with an awkward silence. I take a deep breath before speaking,

"Did you mean it? When you said you loved me?" I ask with a small voice.

He gently reaches out and brushes a piece of hair from my face, smiling, "Yeah. I love ya. I'm not the romantic type but this wasn't how I imagined tellin' ya how I feel. I'm sorry about what ya saw. I had no control. I know you've heard how I used to be, but I'm growin' up and I don't want to be that guy anymore. You're changing that part of me. Just taken others to see that, and they thought I would want to celebrate a win like I used to. Yeah, maybe I could have fought against it more but…"

I place a finger over his lips to end his rambling, "Stop, I get it. Thank you for explaining it to me. I'm sorry I reacted instead of listening to you. I know you're changing, I know you're not the same man you used to be. I love you too Devitt and I want you to be mine as much as you say I'm yours."

"I am… I'm all yours." He whispers, leaning over to kiss me on the lips with a sweet and gentle kiss.

He pulls me into his arms, holding me close and rubs my back as we lay there talking before succumbing to sleep.


	13. Frustration (M)

"This is fuckin' bullshit! I had it won! I was going to fuckin' get the damn title! And fuckin' Rollins had to fuck it up for me!" Finn bellows, pacing back and forth in the hotel room.

You sit cross legged on the bed, watching him, and remaining silent. You know he's pissed off, hell you're pissed off for him. This was his moment, he was supposed to win. But last minute something changed and Seth ended up retaining the title, and hurting Finn in the process. Of course Seth didn't mean to hurt Finn, but it still happened.

"I know Finn, but you'll get him next time."

Finn spins around glaring at you, "Next time? Next time?! I should go beat his fuckin' ass now and take what should be mine!"

"You can't do that Finn! You'll never get a title that way! Just give it time and you'll have a title."

"I've givin' it a whole fuckin year! And I still haven't gotten my rematch for the Universal. I was settling for the IC until I could go for the Universal again. And you tell me to just give it fucking time! I'm done giving it time, I'm done being the fuckin' nice guy!"

The tone of his voice, the way his body tenses, muscles bulging from anger, you can't help but become aroused. You love when he's pissed off. The way his eyes darken, lip curls up in a growl, so fucking sexy.

You crawl to the edge of the bed, and kneel in front of him, slowly pulling your shirt over your head, keeping your eyes locked on his blue ones. You cup your breasts, playing with your nipples,

"I know, and I can't give you the title you deserve. But maybe I can help you feel a little better?"

Finn lets out a long groan and in a heartbeat, has you tackled to the bed, lips attached to your neck, sucking and biting the skin. His hands pushing yours out of the way to grip your breasts in his hands. Finn dips his head, sucking one nipple into his mouth while the other he plays with his fingers. He switches between your breasts, showing them both equal attention, sucking and biting all over your breasts, making sure to leave bruises. And you love every minute of it.

Finn presses a leg between your, his thigh rubbing right against your covered cunt. You curl your fingers into his hair, giving it a harsh tug,

"God Finn!"

"Grind on my leg. I know how much ya love making ya'self cum on my thigh."

You let out a low keen, moving your hips against his thigh. The friction of his thigh muscle twitching and pressing into on your clit has your eyes rolling back in your head. Arching your back, you push your tits closer to Finn's mouth, moaning when he bits down on one of your nipples.

"God, Finn! Fuck me! Please… Fuck me! Take out all your aggression on me and fuck me!"

A low growl rumbles Finn's chest as he pulls back and flips your over, slapping your ass with a loud pop!

"Such a good little whore for Daddy. You want Daddy's cock? Huh? Want Daddy to fuck you so hard you can't stand tomorrow?"

You squeal, pushing your ass back to him, grinding on his cock, "Fuck me Daddy… Fuck your little whore!"

Finn rips the crotch of your pants, pushing his shorts down enough so his cock pops out. He grabs his cock and teases you, running the head up and down your slit. your head falls to the bed, gripping the sheet tight,

"Daddy… please, please, please, I need it. I need your cock!"

Finn slams into you, hands on your ass he relentlessly pounds, fingers digging into your ass so hard he is sure to leave even more bruises on your skin.

You bite down on the sheet, trying to muffle your screams so no one in the hotel thinks you're being murder. But fuck it feels like your dying from pleasure. His cock filling you, stretching you with the delicious mix of pleasure and pain. Every thrust has his cock rubbing right over your g-spot and sending shocks through your body.

"D-Daddy… Oh god, please… please… can, can I cum? I need it. I need to cum!"

Finn leans down, nipping at your lobe, "Cum for me baby. Cum all over Daddy's cock like the good little whore you are."

Eyes rolling back, your cunt clamps down on his cock so tight he can barely move. Your orgasm washes over you in waves so hard, your body convulsing as Finn continues to pound into you, fucking you through one orgasm and into another, never letting up until he is on the edge.

Finn quickly pulls out, flipping you back over to your back and jerks his cock off to completion. Spurting his cum over your stomach and breasts. You moan feeling the cum hitting your hot body and weakly bring a hand up to scoop his cum up and bringing it to your mouth.

Finn groans, cock twitching as he watches you lick your fingers clean,

"Good girl, lick up every last drop. Next time Daddy promises to let you drink from the source as I fuck that mouth of yours."

"Thank you Daddy." you moan, "I can't wait."


	14. The Break Up

"I'm going to miss you." You pout, crossing your arms.

Finn grins at you, finding your pouting adorable. He puts his bag down to step closer to you, reaching out to wrap his arms around your waist and pulls you in closer to him. He pecks the tip of your nose, then both cheeks before gently pressing his lips to yours.

You let out a soft moan into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. His beard rubs against your cheeks causing a slight burn that you thoroughly enjoy. You drag your nails over the base of his neck, up his head, scratching his scalp and letting your fingers rake though the short stands of his hair. Finn gives a low grumble, pressing you tighter to his body as pleasure shoots through him.

Finn breaks the kiss, resting his forehead on yours, "A week. I'll be back in a week. I promise."

As he speaks, he nuzzles his nose against yours, making you smile, and sigh contently. You cuddle close, gripping his shirt for dear life, "I know, doesn't mean it makes you leaving any easier."

 _"Last call for Flight 304, last call for flight 304."_

You let out a sigh and pull away, taking a step back.

"Okay, you need to go now. But call me when you get to the hotel."

Finn gives you a quick kiss and rushes off, "One week! I promise; it's just one week!"

You laugh at Finn shouting at you while he runs to catch his plane, "Dork."

One week, you can do that. One week is nothing and it will go by in a flash.

Unfortunately, that one week turns into a month and then two. Going on three months, the distance was getting to you. You yearn to see him again, to be in his arms once more, to hold him, to kiss him.

It would be so bad is you could talk to him, hear his voice again. But there have been so few opportunities due to both of your schedules. Come to think of it, the last time you talked to Finn was the day he called to tell you that his schedule had been extended. It had to cover some other super stars that were out injured and other obligations that seem to just pop up. You knew it wasn't his fault; he is just doing the job that he loves.

But the more time went by and what few texts you did receive became less and less, it hurt. It made you worry that something could have happened. It made you think that maybe Finn has just stopped caring.

You shake your head of those thought, not wanting to get so negative. But it is difficult when your brain and your heart are at war. One being rational saying he is just busy while the other is spouting nothing but doubts and taunts to prove how your relationship is coming to an end because Finn has found someone better.

"No! I'm not going to think like that!"

You argue with yourself, refusing to go back down the road you have been many times in recent weeks.

You decide to distract yourself by browsing social media and Tumblr, but that ends up being a horrible plan. Because there on your dash and time line, it is nothing but Finn with one of his fellow female superstares… Sasha Banks.

Your heart clenches at the sight of the many, many pictures of them smiling, fooling around and having fun. They are not just picture of them at work, or doing promotional tour for WWE. No, these are candid pictures, pap's and fan photos of the two out together. Going to bars, restaurants, other places. In some you can tell they are with other superstars, but in some it is easy to see that they are alone… looking like they are out on a date.

Tears well up in your eyes, you get a sinking feeling in your stomach as you can't help but think the worse.

You quickly wipe your cheeks, to get rid of the tears and pick up your phone to send a text to Finn

 _I need to talk to you NOW! Skype in five minutes. PLEASE answer Finn… Please –_ Y/N

Finn reads your text over and over again and by the time his computer beeps with the notification of a Skype call, he is a ball of nerves. He knew that was coming, he just didn't know how to approach it with you. This is not going to be easy.

He answers the Skype call with a small smile on his face,

"Hello Love."

Just the sight of his smiling face causes all tension to dissipate from your body and you return his smile,

"Finn… oh I've missed you."

Finn gulps, looking off to the side, "I- I've missed you too."

"Finn, is everything okay?" you ask, softly, "Has something happened?"

Finn closes his eyes and gives a slight nod, "Yes Love. Something has happened. I, I'm sorry."

"Sorry, what for? Finn, what is going on?"

He remains silent for a few moments, biting his lower lip,

"Finn! Answer me! What is wrong? Why have you been so distant with me?" you demand, desperate for his answer.

Finn takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry Love. But I, I can't do this anymore. Our relationship… it's just not working out."

You whole world stops, his words ringing in your ears, tears sliding down your cheeks.

"No, you can't mean that! Why? What changed?"

He shakes his head, "It's just not working out."

You mind flashes to the pictures you saw of him and Sasha together.

"I-is it because of… _her_?" you fight back a sob.

"Her? Her who?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me Finn Balor! You know exactly who I am talking about! _Sasha Banks!_ " the distain in your voice as you hiss out her name. Just saying her name is like bile on your tongue. "I've seen the posts. You and her have been getting rather cozy together lately. Is she the reason you haven't called, haven't texted? Have you been fucking her?! Is that why you're breaking up with me?!"

Finn gasps, his eyes going wide, "Wh-what? No…no…I- I…"

Finn pauses biting his lips as though contemplating what he is going to say next. He bows his head to hide the tears forming in his eyes,

"Yes… It's because of Sasha. I-I'm sorry…"

"Fuck you Balor. I don't want your sorrys or anything else from you. You cheated on me, did you really think I wouldn't find out! People how your fucking picture posted everywhere with that bitch!"

"Don't call her that!"

"Fuck you! I'll call her anything I fucking want to! She slept with a taken man; she is nothing but a fucking bitch! And you're a fucking bastard! I hate you! I hate you! You and your bitch can go to hell for all I care!" you scream and slam your computer shut, no longer able to stand the sight of him.

You collapse onto your sofa, sobbing. The hurt doesn't last long before the anger takes over. You jump up off the sofa and storm around your place, collecting everything Finn has given you in your short relationship. You build a fire in your fie place and go about burning every single thing you can, and what won't burn, you break and throw away. You want nothing to ever do with Finn Balor ever again.

Hundred miles away, Finn is sitting in front of the black screen of his computer, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Love… I'm so sorry. I lied to you. I never cheated; I never so much as looked at another woman. But this is for the best. The distance, the traveling, being apart isn't fair to either of us. I never meant for it to come to this… never meant to make you think I would cheat. But I know you; you wouldn't just accept a break up if you knew the true reason. It's better this way."

Finn drops his head to his hands, crying for a loss love that never got to fully blossom.


	15. Heat Wave

Warnings: Ice play, slight bondage, Kitchen sex, oral, fingering, unprotected sex

Word Count: 2,636

Summary: Finn has an interesting idea on how to deal with a heat wave.

* * *

You let out a low whine from your spot on the living room floor, laying sprawled eagle on the slightly cool hardwood floor.

"What's your problem love?"

You look up and see Finn standing over you with a brow raised,

"Finn, it's too hot!" you whine, rolling over on to your stomach, "Do something about it!"

"What exactly would you like for me to do love?" he asks moving over to the sofa and changing the channel on the television.

"Hey, I was watching that!" you pout, propping up on your elbows to glare at Finn.

"No you were whining. Now shush."

You let out a huff, poking out your lips and laying back down on the floor to sulk in silence. But that doesn't last long.

"UGH!"

Flipping onto your back, you flail around in a tantrum, "FINN! Make the heat go away!"

Finn rolls his eyes at your childish behavior, "How do you expect me to do that Love? Balor is the King of Hell, not the God of weather."

"Can't you call the repair man again or something?"

"I already called him three times and he said no one could get here until sometime next week. I think if I call him anymore he is going to ignore us and we'll never get the AC back. I tried to get another window unit, but the store were sold out and they didn't know when they'd get any more. I'm sorry love, but we're just going to have to make do with what we have."

You groan, "This sucks. 110 degrees, no A/C, fans only blow hot air, window unit can only do so much. I'm gonna melt! I hate summer time, I hate heat waves!"

Finn gives you a pitying look, knowing how the heat affects you, and wishing there was something more he could do, but there isn't much he can change.

"I'm sorry love."

You give him a half smile, "I know. I'm sorry I'm complaining so much. I know this isn't how you'd want to spend your time off. I just gonna lay right here and try to take a nap. Okay?"

He just nods and turns back to the television. But the show doesn't keep his interest for long and his eyes shift over to your body, spread out on the floor.

With you wearing as little clothes as possible, a simple tank and panties, and arms splayed over your head, the shirt has risen up enough to show off the soft skin of your belly. God, you're not even doing anything and his cock's already getting hard. Just the sight of you, sprawled out on the floor, body glistening with sweat, cheat heaving from your heavy breathing, nipples showing through your incredible thin shirt.

Finn shifts uncomfortably, palming his cock through his shorts.

"OH!" you exclaim, sitting up suddenly, "why don't we go to the beach?!"

"Love, do you know how many people are going to be on the beach on a day like this? It's going to be so overcrowded; if we had gone earlier then yeah, would be fine. But now? I don't know, do you really want to try that?"

"No…" you sigh, crossing your arms under your breasts.

Finn's eyes go right to your chest, watching a bead of sweat run down the valley of your breasts.

He watches you stand up, running his eyes down your body, biting his lower lip to hold back a groan,

"I'm going to get something to eat, you want something?" you ask.

"N-No… no, I'm good."

You shrug, heading into the kitchen, missing the way Finn follows your every movement. His hand discreetly stroking his cock over his shorts, as an idea suddenly hits him.

Standing, Finn sneaks up behind you in the kitchen and grabs you by the hips. Gripping your hips, Finn pulls your flush to him, grinding his cock against your ass. His lips find the exposed skin of your shoulder, kissing a path up your neck to your ear,

"You wanna cool down babe? I've got just the thing." Finn growls and nips at the edge of your ear lobe.

You let out a small moan, tilting your head to the side, "F-Finn, I don't… I don't think… hng…"

Eyes fluttering shut, all rational thoughts are lost on you as Finn's fingers slip your panties to the side and rub over your slit. You can feel your cunt getting wet under his touch as two fingers rub over your clit,

"Oh God… Finn…"

Finn smirks against your neck at how quickly you have submitted to him.

"I've got you love, I'm gonna make you forget all about this heat wave."

His fingers rub faster over your clit, causing your breath to hitch and hips to buck into his touch, silently begging him to fuck you.

"Finn please… more…"

With a harsh pinch to your clit, he pulls his hand from between your legs and spins you around. "This is just the beginning love."

Finn lifts you up to the kitchen counter, stepping between your legs to press his mouth to yours in a kiss that is the complete opposite of his behavior thus far. Sweet and slow, Finn uses his kiss as a chance to distract you from his real motives.

Locking your hands behind your back, Finn ties your wrists together using some twine kept in the kitchen for cooking purposes.

You jerk back, eyes wide, "Finn! What the fuck?!"

He just smirks and reaches for the scissors, "Just relax and enjoy Love."

You give him a hesitant look, but nod anyway, "O-okay…"

With swift movements, Finn cuts off your tank and throws the fabric off to the side. Dropping the scissors, Finn goes right for your breasts,

"Oh, I've missed these babies! Such pretty tits." He coos, squeezing the flesh in his hands.

He darts his eyes up, to watch your face as he flicks his tongue over your nipple before wrapping his mouth around the hard peak. His suckling has you arching your back to push your tits more into his mouth, moaning when he scraps his teeth over your nipple.

"Fuck… Finn, please." You moan, rolling your head back.

Finn switches to the other breast to show it equal attention. His own moan sends vibrations over your chest, as he works your nipples, squeezing, pinching, and biting at the hard peaks.

Releasing your tit with a pop, Finn smiles seeing how swollen your nipples are, the bruises already starting to form,

"Lovely."

He takes a step back, making you whine at the loss of contact.

He grabs the sides of your panties, dragging them down your legs to toss them aside with your destroyed tank top. Finn drops to his knees in front of you,

"Damn baby, look how wet ya are for Daddy," he groans, "practically dripping for me. I bet you feel hot here too, don't ya baby?"

"Yes Daddy… so hot…"

"Daddy's got just the thing for ya baby girl."

Finn stands, "Now close your eyes Love. Time for the real fun to begin."

"What…?What are you?"

"Shh, just listen to Daddy and I'll take good care of you."

You shiver at how deep his voice suddenly got, his accent coming out thinker than normal. Closing your eyes, you can hear Finn moving around, grabbing something from the freezer. Your curiosity peeks and you are desperate to see what he is getting, but you're not willing to break his rules and have him leave you unsatisfied.

"Daddy!" you gasp when you feel something wet and freezing cold touch your neck.

Your instincts kicking in to get away from the cold,

"Ah-ha, Baby girl, stay still."

"But Daddy! It's so cold!" you whine, forcing yourself to not move.

"I know it is. Can you guess what it is baby?"

"I-ice D-da-daddy." you speak in a soft voice, lost in the sensation of the cold ice on your hot skin.

"Very good… Told ya Daddy would cool ya down."

He trails the ice cube down your neck, over your collarbones and to your breasts. You let out a low hiss as chills break out over your body.

Finn watches you closely as he circles the ice cube over your right nipple, smiling as you let out a small cry of surprise.

He teases both nipples with the ice until you are shaking and begging,

"P-please Daddy! I… I don't… I need…So cold…" You can't form a coherent thought.

Finn drops the ice cube in the sink and lowers his head to lick up the water on your tits and necks.

"I thought you wanted to cool off?"

Your senses are going haywire from the drastic changes in temperature, his hot breath heating up the areas where the ice touched.

"Daddy… torturing me…"

"Oh, I know, my baby is still hot. I need to cool you off somewhere else huh?"

Grabbing another ice cube, Finn runs the cube up your leg and over your pubic bone, purposefully missing your aching cunt to trace down your other leg and back up again. He gently glides the ice cube over your cunt lips,

"Such a pretty pussy." He says, kneeling down between your legs. "I love how the ice melts and drips over your cunt. Makes my mouth water for a taste."

"Daddy, please stop teasing!" you beg, involuntarily shivering from the cold.

Finn chuckles at your pleading, enjoying the sight of you struggling against your binds and trying to move your hips into his touch.

Without warning, Finn swipes the ice cube up your slit, circling your clit and grins at the cry that leave your lips,

"Holy Fuck! FINN!"

He presses the ice cube to your clit, holding it there for a couple of seconds before throwing the ice away and burying his face between your legs.

Finn's tongue works up your slit and a loud slurping sound as he drinks up every drop of water and you juices.

"God Damn, Daddy! Yes!" you scream, wrapping your legs around his head to pull him closer.

Grinding your hips against his face, your eyes roll back behind your eye lids from the combination of Finn beard scrapping against your skin, the heat of his mouth soothing the pain the ice caused, giving you a weird sense of pleasure and pain.

"Yes! Oh God Daddy… eat my pussy! Oh Goddamn it! Fuck… Love your beard… oh more Daddy please!"

Finn groans, your pleas sending him into a frenzy; eating your pussy like a man starved. Scrapping his teeth over the little bundle of nerves, he nips at your clit that sends lights flashing behind your eyes, your orgasm hitting you with such force you are taken by complete surprise. Your scream echoes the room as you collapse back, your arms trapped between your back and the counter.

Your body spasms as your orgasm continues to roll over you, Finn not letting up of his feast until he is sure he has drank every last drop you have to offer.

Finn kisses his way up your body, capturing you lips with his own once more in a heated kiss. You moan, tasting your cum on his tongue. Arching to him, you whine into the kiss, needing to touch him,

"Daddy please," you beg, breaking the kiss, "untie me. I wanna help you cool down too." nipping at his bottom lip.

"Not this time Princess," he replies, pecking your lips, "This is about you."

Finn takes a step back, just enough to drop his shorts, revealing his cock, hard and throbbing for attention.

You let out a whimper, "Daddy please… I wanna suck your cock sooo bad! I'll be a good girl, please let me suck your cock."

He chuckles, stepping between your legs and taking your leg to hook it over his shoulder.

"Such a pretty pussy for Daddy. You goin' to take my cock deep in this pussy huh? Gonna feel you clench, sucking me in; gonna milk my cock dry of every last drop of cum."

As he speaks, Finn teases you, running his cocks over your cunt lips, focusing on your clit. His smile grows bigger, his words dirtier with every jerk of your hips.

"Daddy… fuck me please. I need it. I need it so bad." You beg, tears welling up in your eyes in both frustration and desperation.

Oh so slowly, Finn presses the just the tip into you cunt. You both let out a low moan,

"Fuck Princess, so fucking tight."

"More Daddy… fuck my!"

"You want more, then Daddy will give you more."

The next think you know, Finn is jerking you up and flipping you over, and without warning, Finn bottoms out, slamming his thick cock deep in you, not even giving you a moment to rest before pulling out and thrusting hard again. He sets a pace of fucking you hard and fast,

"DADDY!"

"Yeah Princess, takes Daddy's cock. Love watching that ass bounce on my cock. So fuckin' sexy!" he growls, slapping your ass hard,

Your upper half drops to the counter as you are reduced to a mess of moans and cries of pleasure.

His cock hitting all the right places, filling you, stretching you it almost hurts, but so fucking good.

You know you are so close, so close you can almost taste it, but you need, something… just one more thing to send you over the edge.

"D-Daddy… chock me… please."

I hoarse groan leaves Finn's lips,

"Goddamn Princess, I fuckin' love you."

His fingers wrap around your neck, adding just enough pressure to make you gasp, and your eyes roll back in your head.

"Yeah baby, Daddy feels you gettin' tighter. You're such a little slut, lovin' when Daddy chokes you, get off so fast with my hand around your throat. Come on Princess, cum for Daddy. Wanna feel you cum all over my cock."

It all becomes too much, an overload of sensation, the dam breaks and your mouth falling open in a silent scream. Your pussy spasms around Finn's cock, hips uncontrollably bucking from the force of your orgasm rushing over your body.

"Shit, Daddy's cummin' ya pussy. Fuck, take my cum!"

You can feel Finn's cock twitch, ribbons of cum spurting out, coating you womb in his warm seed.

Finn collapse onto your back and pins you between the counter and his body. He gives a few final thrust, as his cock continues to throb in your cunt.

You rest your head down on the counter, breathing hard and shaking from the force of your orgasm. The combination of yours and Finn's cum dripping down your leg sends chills over your body and the sensation as he slowly pulls out of you. Finn keeps a tight hold on you, making sure you do not manage to fall and hurt yourself.

He places soft kisses along your spine, undoing the binds around your wrists, "I've got ya love. Easy now."

"Th-that… that was the, com-plete, complete opposite… of cooling down Finn."

You can feel Finn smile into your neck, "Yeah, but it was fun though. And ya gotta admit, this is the best reason of all to be hot and sweaty."

You laugh, "Asshole…you're cleaning the kitchen by the way."

Carefully, you push him away and stand straight on still shaky legs, "You get to cleaning, I'm going to take a shower."

Finn grabs you by the waist and pulls you close to him, "Sure I can't join you for a shower?"

A groan escapes your lips, feeling his cock pressing against your ass, and with restraint you didn't know you had, you push him away,

"No, now clean… you made this mess."

Walking away, you laugh hearing Finn let out a whine, "Babe! Come on!"


	16. Mix Match Troubles

**I'm sorry it has taken me soooo long to update. I've hit a slump and kind of lost my passion for writing. I'm slowly trying to get it back, but yeah, writing as been a slow going for me. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"It's great isn't it?! Bayley and I finally a team for the mix match challenge! Just like it was supposed to be last year! It's just what we wanted and what fans wanted too"

"Mhm…" I hum, flipping the page of the book I'm trying to read.

"Of course I loved teaming with Sasha, but Bayley, it's going to be Too Sweet! We're going to dominate together."

"Yup…"

"Bayley is already coming up with possible team names for us and I'm designing matching team outfits and shirts. Maybe if this works out, we'll get to be a mix tag team for more than just the challenge special. Can you imagine? Bayley and I a tag team full time! It would blow people's minds! They would eat it up!"

Finn just goes on and on about how happy he was to be teaming with the Hugger, and how great in the ring Bayley is. I just basically tune him out completely and focus all of my attention on the book I'm currently reading. At least until Finn starts poking me, trying to get my attention back on him.

"Babe… Babe, you listening to me?" he asks, still poking my arm,

"Not particularly. I'm trying to read."

"What's wrong Love? You don't seem that happy?"

I can't help but roll my eyes at him, giving the overly excited Irishman a droll stare, "I'm sorry should I be happy about listening to you gush about another woman? Talking about how thrilled you are that you got paired with her the the mix match challenge? No, I don't think so. Now if you're going to keep talking about her, you can just go to Bayley and spend time with her cause I just don't care."

""Babe? Why are you like this? I thought you'd be happy too." poor thing has a look of total confusion on his face, brows furrowed.

"Should I be happy that my fiance is teaming with another woman for the mix match challenge? And he is beyond ecstatic about it. Lana and Rusev are paired together, Naomi and Jimmy are paired together, yet we're not? Now I didn't say anything last time because I was out for an injury when it started. But I thought that this time, maybe we'd be together as a team since I'm back for this. Nope, didn't happen, and you are just over the moon about it. It hurts a little."

"Babe it's not like that, I swear. It's just, Bayley and I haven't really had a chance to team together since NXT and it's always so much fun teaming with her…" he tries to defend but I hold a hand up to cut him off,

"Stop it Finn. It's whatever now. Work is work and I know that so I gotta deal with it. Just try to rein in the enthusiasm about teaming with her. I'd rather not hear you gush and basically swoon over her. It's kind of a blow to the ego Finn. Now can I please get back to my book? Thank you."

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Finn deflate and his smile no longer on his face. Oh it hurts to take away his smile, but I just can't stand hearing him talk about Bayley anymore It's not like he would like it if I talked about one of the other guys in the locker room the way he has been with Bayley… Now that I think of it.

No I can't do that to him. He didn't mean to talk about her they way he did and I know it.

I notice Finn scooch closer to me, putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me against his side,

"I'm sorry Love. I didn't think that what I was saying might hurt you. I never..."

"I know Finn." I say cutting him off. "I know you wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt me, but it still did, hearing how you talked about Bayley."

"There's nothing between us."

"Well I would hope not since she is married and I know for a fact you are no that kind of guy. I wasn't jealous… okay maybe a little, but mostly at not being your tag partner I was really hoping we'd be together for the challenge. But again, work is work."

Finn places a gentle kiss on my forehead, and the tip of my nose, before softly kissing my lips,

"I love you," he says, just barely breaking the kiss, his nose nuzzling mine, "And I promise to be more mindful of what I say when it comes to the mix match challenge and teaming with Bayley. And I would have been thrilled to team with you too love, don't doubt that. You know I try to stay positive about everything and I guess my positivity got a little out of control."

I grab him by the face, kissing him hard,

"I love your positivity just as much as I love you. I'm sorry I kind of snapped at you. Be happy and kick ass, I'll always cheer you on no matter what happens. Now, how about you go find Bayley and work on game plan, and let me get back to my book. Okay?"

"Fine, but be ready when I get because I'm gonna change and then we are going out on a date. Give me two hours and then you will have me the rest of the night all to yourself, no talk of work in any form. Deal?"

He holds his hand out and I laugh, taking it to shake, "deal. Now go you dork. I'll see you in two hours."

Finn stands, but bends down to give me a quick peck on the lips,

"Two hours. Love you."

"Love you too!"

Once the door closes behind him I let out a sigh, "Finally, now let's see if a can get any reading done. Okay, Miss Meghan March what do you have for me today…."


	17. Just Teasing

Never did you think this is how your night would end up in this manner. It was just supposed to be a simple night out to relax with co-workers after the Super Showdown. You were just going to go out for a couple of drinks, grab something to eat, and then head back to your hotel room, curl up in the big fluffy bed and sleep. Well… that's not exactly how things turned out once Finn Balor came into the picture.

Your back slams into the door the second you step into the hotel and Finn's lips connect with your in a passionate kiss that sends your heart racing. His hands go right to your ass, lifting you up so your legs go around his waist. You let out a loud moan, feeling his cock grind into your cunt through your clothing.

"Finn, please…" you moan against his mouth, "stop teasing. Teased me enough… Fuck me."

"Wanna take my time with ya…" Finn mumbles moving along your jaw and down your neck.

You bring his face up to yours, "Later. Fuck… me… now!"

Finn's eyes darken at your words and without another word Finn is ripping off your clothes and hooking your legs over his arms and...

The next thing you know you are waking up an annoying beeping blaring next to your head.

"For the love of God, make it stop!" you groan, burying your head in the pillow.

"I'm tryin' Love. Can't find the damn thing." Finn mumbles from beside you.

He leans over you to try to get his phone to shut it off. He fumbles for a minute, before finally getting the alarm off. Instead of moving back to his side of the bed, Finn remains hovering over you with a smile on his face,

"Wow, you look even better in the morning light. So beautiful."

You scoff at him, pushing Finn off you, "And you are still half asleep, possibly still drunk from last night too."

Pinning your arms above your head, Finn bends his head down to gently brush his lips over yours.

"I'm not drunk. Even with last night's makeup, major bedhead, you are still the most beautiful woman in the world."

You give him a deadpan look, "Your eyes should be brown with how full of shit you are."

Finn narrows his eyes at you, "You're gonna wish ya didn't say that."

You can't react fast enough as Finn is diving under the covers, burying his face between your legs.

"FINN!"


	18. Oral Worship 15

Jesus Christ this man is going to be the death of me! What the hell is he doing with that tongue and why isn't he using it on me?!

I sit backstage squirming in my seat as I watch Finn dominate his opponent both in and outside the ring. Watching Finn in the ring has always been a turn on, the way he grunts and growls, flexing, and basically eye fucking the camera during promos. But goddamn, this is another level of teasing even for him.

It's been a year and Finn decided to bring back the Demon for SummerSlam, but he didn't let me in on the design or his plans this year. So just like every other member of the Balor Club, I was completely blown away when Finn started to crawl down the ramp. But what really gets me is that he constantly sticks out his tongue. That long, wide, thick tongue that I know all too well what he can do with it.

Pressing my legs together and biting back a moan; my eyes cloud over in lust and chest heaving at the thought of his tongue on me.

Thankfully, his match is over quickly (not really thankfully but for me if gets him back to the locker room quicker.)

"Hey Love! Did ya see my match?" Finn asks the second he steps into his locker room.

I jump off the bench and shyly look up at him, "Yes Sir, I did. You looked good out there."

I see the way Finn's eyes instantly darken at me using that title as he stalks towards me, "What did you enjoy the most about the match?"

"Easy Sir, you won."

"What else?" he demands, circling me. "And don't try to play coy with me. I want you to tell me exactly what got you so worked up during my match."

"Your tongue." I reply softly, not able to meet his gaze.

"My tongue?"

I can hear the smirk in his voice.

I nod, "Yes Sir, your tongue. So long and thick, and you kept sticking it out. I… I kept thinking…"

"Oh I know what you were thinking," Finn growls, "my dirty girl. You want me to use my tongue to eat that pretty little cunt don't you?"

I let out a low whimper, "Yes, please Sir."

In the next moment, Finn has me pushed against the wall, kissing me breathless. I know that his body paint will be smeared on my face, on my body, when he is done with me, but I don't care.

Pushing my shirt up, his lips trail down my body, nipping and sucking every so often. My eyes flutter shut with a soft moan escaping my lips from Finn's beard scrapping on my skin, leaving a slight burn.

I can sense the moment he is kneeling in front of me, slipping my leggings down my legs and helping me step out of them. He lifts my left leg, placing it on his shoulder and runs his lips up my inner thigh before standing back up.

"I need to bring you on the road with me more if this is what seeing me in the rings does to you." he says, nipping at my lower lip.

I gasp, "Sir, please…" my hands going right to the short strands of his hair, tugging harshly from frustration.

Finn smirks into the kiss enjoying the torment he is causing me. His thumb rubbing circles over my clit through my panties, causing my hips you jerk against his hand.

"Tell me, Princess, do you get like this at home when you watch me in the ring?"

"Y-yes…" I moan, moving my hips closer to his touch.

"Do you play with this pretty pussy when I'm away? Do you make yourself cum after one of my matches?"

I shake my head, "N-no Sir… Y-you never told me I-I could. I, I just assumed..."

All of his movements stop, making my eyes snap open and stare at him with a pout,

"Sir? W-why did you stop?" I ask, whining.

"Such a good girl, do you know that Princess? That was my fault, something that should have been addressed at the beginning. From now on, you are allowed to touch yourself, to make yourself cum, however many times you want. One one condition."

"W-what?" I cry, desperate for him to stop teasing me.

"You gotta film it for me. I want to see you touching yourself, hear you make yourself cum. Understand?"

"Yes." I moan, my head falling back against the wall "Now please Sir, stop teasing! I need it! I need your tongue on my pussy. Please, oh Please!"

"Love it when you beg." Finn growls.

Finn drops to his knees and pushes my panties to the side. He hikes one of my legs over his shoulder, burying his face between my legs.

"Oh GOD! Fuck!"

My mind goes black feeling his tongue working over my clit, switching between rapid flicks of his tongue and harshly sucking at the tender nub. My legs begin to shake and Finn has to tighten his hold to keep me up-right.

"Sir! Please! So… so close!"

I tug at his hair, grinding my hips against his face getting closer to my orgasm. Finn lets out a low groan tasting my arousal and doubles his efforts for more. He's acting like a man staved and my cunt is his last meal. Fuck, I can't believe how fast this man can get me to cum!

His tongue dips into my wet hole, fucking me with his tongue and scraping his beard over my aching cunt.

"Fuck! I love your beard on my pussy! Sir! Please more! Shit…"

I feel the coil tighten more in the pit of my stomach, my orgasm climbing higher and higher so close yet not quite there…

*knock knock*

"Hey Finn! You in there brother?We're ready to head out! Hey! Open up!"

Finn jerks away from my so fast he nearly falls on his butt in shock. But he quickly regains his composure and grabs a hold of me before I can hit the floor.

"Y-Yeah Karl… We're here but uh… not, not ready yet. 10 minutes!"

"Alright, but hurry up! Ya'll can fuck at the hotel!"

My face goes beat red from embarrassment hearing Karl laugh as he walks away from the locker room door.

Finn holds me tight to his chest, his deep chuckle vibrating in my ear, "Sorry sweet girl, seems like our fun has been cut short."

I let out a low whine, burying myself closer to him, not happy at having my orgasm denied.

"Don't worry, we'll have even more fun at the hotel. That's a promise love."


End file.
